Mending the brokenhearted
by Dirty Chiban
Summary: Due to tradgedy, Vivian, Esme, and the four move to Forks Washington. After a chance encounter, Vivian finds herself falling for a mysterious boy with a scent that seems to hold a strange power over her. VivianxEdward
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Sometimes, something needs to be broken before it can be truly mended…_

_Heat. _No…not heat _exactly…_but heat still the same. It was the borderline warmth that straddled the comfort of one's preferred temperature and the annoying or maybe somewhat pleasurable sensation of wanting to pull off the cumbersome layers of one's clothing.

It was that exact heat; it was the only feeling that coursed through Vivian Gandillion's numbed frame. No thoughts. No feelings. Nothing. Forced to submit to its master's wishes, her body simply swayed in a slow hypnotic rhythm.

That same heat came from the many bodies grinding against each other in something akin to that of something reserved for a mating ritual. Sweat, oils, musk, they were all scents that lingered in the air. Scents that only Vivian herself could recognize. Normal human beings would be overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol as its presence was known to the majority.

But then, She _wasn't _human. She was _loup-garou_. She was an entirely different breed. She was on a whole other level. And somehow, the meats sacs, as they were so fondly nicknamed by the "four." Speaking of the reckless four teenage boys, Vivian lazily scanned the large brand new club known as "Eclipse." Sure enough, scattered about the large open room, each ruggedly handsome teen was seducing a different girl. The tawny blonde rolled her eyes and slipped back into the clutches of the music.

_Ridiculous. _

Every night it was the same. They would all vie for attention, and after several stern rejections, they would fan out to toy with a new girl. It was pitiful really, because no real affections were exchanged between any of the couples. "Don't date if you can't mate." It was still fiercely ingrained into each of their heads despite what had happened in West Virginia.

A male's face surface in her mind, and the self made illusion of numbness was shattered like a mirror. _Gabriel._ Vivian's abused heart tightened in an invisible vice-like grip. No…she wouldn't…no couldn't possibly think about him. It just…it hurt too much. Anything other than her numbed existence…was just too much. Even the playful banter of the four on who would become her mate was overwhelming. But were they aware…no. Ever since the _incident, _a near perfectly sculpted mask of ice had been erected, and no one was going to melt her stony façade, if it was the last thing she did. She would continue on in this comatose existence. It was penance for not being able to save _him._ Still, appearances had to be maintained, and so ever since her, her mother, and the four had moved to Forks, Washington, the five of them would go to this new club every weekend. She supposed it was the only thing to placate the remainder of her pack into thinking that maybe she was getting better.

_Lies. _They knew she wasn't getting better. Not even the prospect of starting community college tomorrow, helped. It would have to take a miracle, something truly phenomenal, for the old Vivian to be resurrected…

_"No…Absolutely not." _ His icy tone held no room for argument. His marble stone posture radiated his distaste.

"But Edward, come on, it'll be fun…" The high pitched pleading tone of his "sister," had no effect on the ice prince that had become her "brother."

"No." Even the thin line of his frown was supposed to be intimidating. But the petite pixie haired vampire was deterred by no one.

"But even Rosalie's going, so you have to go!" Her whining attempts now earned a scowl from another member of the Cullen family.

"No. I have no desire to go out so that more humans can gawk at us. Besides, going to a stupid night club is just that…stupid." And so the social battle of the Cullen family had seemingly ended in Alice's defeat…

"Edward, you need to get out…_she_ wouldn't have wanted this for you." Carlisle's soothing voice rang out throughout the living room. Rage was barely restrained with the combination of Edward's self control and the special talent of Jasper. Edward's head dropped, so that the messy bronze hair shielded his eyes from their view.

Fifteen Minutes Later….

"See aren't you glad we came!" Alice's happy soprano earned her a glare from her sibling, while the others remained safely passive. Not one to be brought down by negativity, Alice grabbed Jasper by the hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Looking to each other, Emmett smirked leading a disinterested Rosalie onto the dance floor. Each one of his siblings was lost to the mass of bodies.

Edward was still wondering how on earth he was persuaded to come to this hell hole. The establishment reeked of stale spilt alcohol, and he wondered what with the room being so hazy with smoke that the humans didn't choke. Bitterly, he reminded of the fact that respiration was not an action that was required of beings of his kind.

Bitter…that was the correct word, wasn't it? It was a wonder that he even continued on with this sufferable existence. His "life" held no meaning, no happiness, no hope, no love…no…love had been lost to him. And so short a while ago, he possessed all of those. But then…_she…_was responsible for all of those things. If his cold heart could beat, Edward imagined it would hurt right now, burdened by the regrets of what was and what could have been if circumstances had been different. _Stop._ Mentally, he had to stop himself. If not, he would end up leaving this dump, and then he would disappoint Alice despite the sheer ridiculousness of his presence there.

What had been a fast pace techno beat, shifted into slow sensual tempo.

_Under a lover's sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around…_

The song was tacky, and it seemed to be just the trigger for most of the girls in the club to lose all morals and step up the inappropriateness of their dancing much to the delight of their dance partners. However, a most peculiar thing occurred. Through the thick musk of smoke and beer, the most intoxicating scent wafted on the wind and into Edward's consciousness. Could it be? No…not even _her_ scent smelled quite like this. This scent didn't make him thirsty in the least bit, it was like….like some strange perfume that is one's absolute favorite, and you just want to lose yourself in it or move towards it just so that you can catch a trace.

Well, move he did. Curiosity piqued, the solemn vampire gracefully made his way through the sea of life, earning multiple stares as he searched for the source of this mysterious treasure. There were so many people, the smoke and flashing lights doing nothing to aid him. But his sense of smell did not fail him and he continued on. So close…he was so close to finding the object that was slowly making him dizzy with an unknown emotion. And then, the crowd shifted.

He was almost surprised, but the scent of this girl was doing strange things to him. A girl…But then again, wasn't it always? However, there was something about this girl. She wasn't a vampire and yet her natural beauty was of the same unearthly nature. And yet her beauty was entirely different from his own or his siblings or other vampires in general. Instead of pale marble, her skin seemed sun kissed even in this dark club. Her body was thin and toned, curves outlined by her sexy outfit. But while someone could muse on how her legs could go on for days, or how she seemed to possess the perfect hourglass figure, it was her face that completely drew him in. Framed by shining tawny blonde hair, her features were striking. Ruby red lips, perfect rounded features, and finally sharp eyes that had now captured him in her erotic piercing gaze. So caught up in her hypnotizing gaze, he was completely unaware of her seductive movements.

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down_

_Strength. _ A quiet soft strength, but pure strength none the less was the scent that whispered to her. _Gabriel!_ Only one male she knew possessed a scent like that. Immediately, her eyes shot open and pinned the figure standing in front of her. Reality is like a cold swift slap in the face with its cruelness. The man standing in front of her was not Gabriel. But then…how could it be?

She did not stop moving. To show emotion was weakness. She was still alpha, and she would act like it. However, the man before her now was intriguing. Even though she was alpha, it took all of her will power not to gawk. If she was truly honest with herself, she would have to admit that the male standing before her now was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Messy bronze colored locks fell into the mysterious angel's odd amber hued eyes. His features as well as his oddly pale skin seemed to be carved straight marble. Though lean, his body had a muscular build to it, quite a rare sight for the males his age. But, there was something about him. Was it the sweet aroma of his scent, the seemingly effortless masculine stance, or was it the seduction of his eyes that caused something in her to come alive and want to draw him to her. Why was it that this boy was stirring the wolf in her so much? Not even _he _had done that and he had been her soon to be mate. But this one had an aura that demanded that she laid her kill at his feet.

Giving into mindless instinct, Vivian swung her hips a bit in invitation.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight…_

Apparently, the invitation was taken, for the mysterious stranger slowly stepped toward her, exciting the wolf in Vivian more. He was tall. With every passing step, he dwarfed her more. Briefly, she wondered why she was acting like this, especially for a mortal. Oh, that's right she had done before…_Aiden._ However, there was something that wasn't human about this one. He certainly didn't smell like a human. In fact he smelled…_amazing. _Humans had a dull scent that reminded her of dirt and sweat. But he smelled sweet. It was odd to say the least, but right now those thoughts were gone. She was too busy luring this boy in. The predator loved pulling in unsuspecting prey. But in this case, who played each role?

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

In a truly unexpected move, the marble angel circled her before coming to stop behind her. How much he had reminded her of how a true _loup-garou _would act. Still, despite her racing heart, she remained calm and collected, continuing her dance regardless of his position. And then…it happened. The first contact. Vivian could not help the hiss that escaped her as she felt icy fingers gently rest on her shoulder. Naturally her body temperature was a lot higher than that of a normal human's so the contact of his frigid skin was like a cooling sensation of jumping in a pool when one is suffering from the heat. Apparently from the jerk she felt from him, he had experienced the same.

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No…you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Catching his hand, Vivian boldly pulled him closer. Normally, she would never do this, but hey, the four could have their fun, why couldn't she have a little fun of her own? This was what they wanted, right? Looking over her shoulder, she pinned him with another of her piercing stares and began to sway once more. Picking up on what she wanted, a smirk threatened to break loose when she felt him begin to move with her. He wasn't grinding on her like so many other couples, yet he was still close. Gently, she felt the cooling sensation again as his strong arms slid down her arms finally his fingers lacing with hers. _Oooh, she did so enjoy a strong male. _It always made her feel distinctly feminine. And the way that he wasn't grinding against her like some over zealous preteen was enough for her to slide closer in his embrace resting her back against his firm broad chest. Slowly they swayed to the steady rhythm forgetting that there were others in the building.

_There's no escape from love_

_Once the gentle breeze _

_Weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long _

'_Til you're in my arms _

A spell indeed…It seemed that the other's scent was weaving a spell of hazy desire upon the two. At one point, Edward lost the battle as he rested his head against her shoulder losing himself in the magic of her aroma. The action was against everything he had been taught in regards to humans. But at this point, he didn't care. He wasn't happy nor would he ever be now that Bella was gone. But this girl, this stranger, she was numbing the pain somehow. He should be more cautious, but he had nothing to live for and she didn't bring out the thirst in him, so why not enjoy it. He was being reckless, but the resounding thought was…who cared?

Vivian thoughts were exactly the same except, she was replacing Edward mentally with the very person she had lost. He smelled enough like Gabriel for the illusion to work, and to tell the truth, this boy had swiftly become the perfect salve for her pain. For in this moment, if she kept her eyes closed, it _was _him. She had not lost him. He was still with her. _Still loving her._ Still there.

The music played on, and the masquerade continued on as well, both taking from the other what they needed.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you _

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_No, matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

With that in mind, Vivian turned in his pliant arms, gazing up at him with hooded eyes. But really, it wasn't Edward she was looking at, but Gabriel instead. Snaking her hands slowly up to his collar, Vivian gave a slight tug simultaneously rising up on her toes. It was a kiss she wanted, Edward recognized. Closing his amber orbs, he leaned down. What was a kiss? A reward for easing his pain, yes…that excuse would do.

_Don't try, you're never gonna win_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight _

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal you heart tonight_

_At that moment, lips met in uncertainty. _For though we like to masquerade, a kiss is still a kiss, and a first kiss cannot be faked. The sensation was like the other times, his lips were cold as ice and hers burned like fire creating a feeling that most humans would never experience. It was pure pleasure Seconds later, Vivian retired from the brief gentleness and kissed Edward fiercely with insistence that he should return it with the same fervor. Gabriel would. Edward did not disappoint and so the illusion on Vivian's end did not slip. However, Edward's fervor was something all his own. He kissed her fiercely to relieve his pain, his anger, his loneliness, his betrayal. She was his outlet, and the fact that her scent drew him so mercilessly to her didn't help either. Though passionate, neither tried to explore anymore than fevered open mouthed kisses. But even that had to come to an end.

"Vivian!"

"Edward?"

**So yeah that was the prologue. This is going to be vivxed, so if you like please review. I got this idea from reading **_**Blood and more Blood**_** by gumea. I absolutely love this pairing so I would like to continue on with this story. However, if I do not get five reviews for this chapter alone, I'll probably delete the story. Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So it seems that you all want me to proceed with this story. I'm not much of a writer, so please bear with me, but I do adore this couple and I think a finished story is due them so fret not. However, I will only move on to a new chapter once I get 5 REVIEWS for this chapter alone, so please review, it tells me you want me to continue on with the story! Besides I love hearing your ideas. **

_**(I would also like to note that I love music and so there will "love themes." For Edward and Vivian I have chosen the Angel/Buffy theme. It is called Close your Eyes. It is a gorgeous melody! If you have any that work better please tell me! Oh and you'll have to read to find out what happened to Gabriel and Bella p.s. I didn't necessarily kill them…, I'm a bad author I know….Please enjoy!**_

_**Mortal Enemies?**_

"Edward!"

"Vivian!" The accusation and pure unscripted shock was clearly evident in the tone of the voices that were quickly inclosing them from all sides. Even with the inevitable doom of questioning, the couple was sluggish in the velocity at which they looked up, still maintaining their physical closeness. That is until Edward felt the unpleasant sensation of someone painfully gripped his wrist and jerked him away from Vivian.

Pain always brings the end of dreams.

The sharp amber gaze was immediately directed to four identical deadly glares. With his impeccable hearing, he heard a slight rumbling coming from one of the boys. Wait…was that…growling? Meanwhile, Vivian had a sight of her own. Four strangers now approached, but rather than glares of impending doom, they were mixed expressions made up of, confusion, wariness, and suppressed anger. Vivian was disturbed by the fact that every one of the people that now stood before her all possessed the same strange ethereal and almost eerie beauty as the boy she had been so entranced by. But instead of feeling spellbound by their features, their very presence caused a real sense of unease in her. It was the unease of the wolf in her that had her heart start racing. No human had ever aroused such feelings of anxiety in her with their mere presence before. Something was definitely off with this people.

Meanwhile,

"You _will _leave her alone." The vicious snarl echoing in Ulf's tone held no room for argument." Since the incident with Gabriel, Ulf had unofficially stepped up as leader of the four and had taken a personal oath to protect Vivian with his life. Gabriel had taken care of him in his time of need so it was only right of him to do the same. Besides, Vivian was like a sister to him and as his alpha it was his duty to protect her with all he had. Not only that, but she was the only female in their miniscule pack. They could not lose her for simply reproductive purposes. If something happened to her, then the future of their pack was doomed.

Admittedly, he didn't know how things were going to be resolved. He had thought for sure that Gabriel and Vivian were going to be together forever. How was he to know that…and yeah it couldn't possibly be easy for Vivian right now. She had been so in love with Gabriel. These past two months had been the hardest for all of the pack. But seeing Vivian so heartbroken had been the worst. The natural fire of her spirit and determination seemed to be squelched, put out like one blows out a candle with one deep continuous breath. He and the rest of their pack were willing to do just about anything to revive her from her comatose state. Heck, that was the sole purpose of them coming to this club every night. Granted, he couldn't say that he and the other guys didn't enjoy flirting with multiple women, but when it came down to it, it was Vivian who would always be chosen. She was their sole priority until further notice.

So when he saw her dancing with…_that guy…_it was all he could do not to gawk, but at the same time rip him away from her, and stand in to protect her. Some lousy pathetic excuse for a weakling did not deserve Vivian. Not in the least. Besides, this was a human. Don't date if you can't mate. So it was with fierce determination that he and the rest of the four put a stop to this waste of time right then. But as he drew closer, he was shocked when a familiar scent assaulted his sensitive olfactory senses. Eyes widened. That boy was no human he was…

It was Gregory who grabbed a stunned Vivian by the arm, and not so gently began pulling her away.

"We're leaving…_now."_ There was no room for argument and Vivian was only allowed one last glance at the beautiful stranger before she lost sight of him from being dragged through the sea of people, the rest of the four following briskly behind her. Within seconds, Vivian found herself missing the soothing icy cool that was feeling of that boy's skin as it brushed against the pulsing heat of her own. However, the pungent smell of stale alcohol and thick smoke, helped clear the haze that was Edward from her mind. So it was, when they finally reached the crisp cool outdoors of the club, the alpha pack leader had regained all of her senses and reacted…

"What the heck is you guys' problem?!" Vivian exclaimed forcefully wrenching herself to freedom from Gregory's vice-like grip. Why had they reacted so strongly? If this was about her dancing with some guy, then she would be entirely irked. Every night for the past month she had had to put up with watching each and everyone of her male companions flirt with a different girl. She _would _dance with whomever she chose. They would and _could_ not hope to control her. Besides, wasn't it their idea to come here in the first place?

As self proclaimed leader of the four, Ulf responded as the others had looked to him in response to Vivian's outburst.

"Vivian, do you have any idea who or should I say _what_ you were dancing with." Ulf's tone was solemn and patient. Vivian was already riled up. It would not do any good to cause any more excitement. Vivian huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in disgust.

"You know just because he's human does not mean that you…"

"Not human Vivian. He wasn't human." The interruption was quick yet soft. True human ears had no business being privy to this kind of information. Vivian's gaze was sharp, yet confusion rang true in her features.

"What?" With a deep breath, Ulf continued knowing not that he had her complete and undivided attention.

"He's not human. He's…a vampire."

"Edward! Edward!" Alice's attempts to gain her brother's attention were in vain. The marble Adonis seemed to be stunned. And rightfully so. As soon as he had heard the barely audible growl coming from those males, unconsciously his vampiric gift activated. And what he heard would have caused his still heart to skip a beat. They knew what he was, what he truly was, but discovering his identity was not the major shocker. _Werewolves._ All of them. Granted, he could believe that, what with the growling coming from the guys. But _her._ She was of their kind as well. But even that in itself was a shock: a female werewolf. Until Leah Clearwater, he hadn't even thought them to exist. But there were other odd aspects as well.

From their thought patterns though, this pack was different. It was like they were an entirely different breed of werewolf. The thought was brief and unfinished so it was vague, but it seemed that that girl…no wait…_Vivian_. That was her name: Vivian. From what his memory recalled, a mental picture surfaced in his mind's eye. Wild tawny blonde tresses, a seductress's gaze, and that scent…it drove the monster in him crazy. But strangely…not with thirst, but with something else entirely, something he had never felt before. Dismissing the dark train of thoughts, the monster smirking in the shadows of his mind, Edward forced his thoughts onto lighter matters. Yes, the name Vivian did suit her. But yes, there were definitely reverent and protective thoughts toward her. It was a tangled web of thoughts.

But there was one other thing that had him simultaneously puzzled and disturbed. Normally he could scent out a werewolf a mile away, their scent was pungent and reeked of wet dog. It was like a musk that formed a cloud around the werewolf and acted as a warning that another powerful being was in the area. But with these werewolves there was no scent. It was like he was rendered a regular human when it came to the male werewolves. He didn't even want to think about how Vivian's scent affected him.

"Edward!" Alice's shrill cry was enough to break Edward from his self induced trance. Confused amber met worried honey, and Edward found his legs moving of their own accord. This action was certainly unexpected and so his siblings followed barely restraining their numerous questions like, "What the heck just happened and just who was the girl he had been so entranced with?" Apparently, Alice would not give up.

"Edward, what's going on, I didn't _see_ any of that." Now it was Emmet's turn to interject.

"Then those people had to be…but they don't look like the Quileutes…"And with that said, all eyes returned to Edward once more. A forbidden word. A people that were sworn to be forgotten. Pain enveloped the poor eternal teenager's dead heart, and all thoughts of Vivian and her pack were forgotten.

"They're not of any consequence to us. Let's go home." That was the end of the discussion. There would be no more talk of werewolves or strange mysterious beauties this night. The Cullen siblings could almost feel the icy walls that surrounded Edward now. And so it was time they returned to their palace hidden in the woods.

_Vampire. _The very word still sounded absolutely ridiculous in Vivian's mind even hours later as she sat in the windowsill of her room. She had to admit she did at least like the large white Victorian style home that was located on the outskirts of forks. Behind her home was a large field full of wild flowers before the forest wall. It was convenient on nights of the full moon when she was forced to take her wolf form. Not far into the woods there was a nice steady stream that ran and emptied out into a beautiful lake. Nature at its best. Freedom. Here, she and the pack could be free, living pretty much with the knowledge that their secret would never be found out. Not if they were careful. Not like _back there…_

Vivian's chest tightened in response. The pack had suffered greatly because of her. Some queen she turned out to be. Now her pack had been scattered forced into hiding until further notice and _Gabriel…_Crystal drops of water dropped from her eyes in silence. Oh Gabriel, how she missed him so much. What she wouldn't give just to glimpse his face once more. It was pathetic really how lost she was without him. How many times she would lose herself in fantasies of the past. But those same fantasies served as a punishment, her torture, for her one but most lethal mistake. An offense she would never commit again.

But then, her mind reminded her cruelly, what was she doing with that boy, that supposed vampire. Even that was hard to grasp. Vampires existed? Even being loupgarou, she would never have imagined that such things as vampires existed. But it had to be plausible right?

But then there was something else? The four had spent over an hour how dangerous those creatures really were. How werewolves and vampires had been mortal enemies for centuries. Mortal enemies? If indeed he was her mortal enemy, then wouldn't he have tried to hurt her when they were dancing? And she was sure that he had been just as spellbound as she was. It was all so confusing. Oh, if only Gabriel were here, then everything would be ok. Dazing up at the lone crescent, tears fell steadily…

Music blared and yet was still drowned out by the noise of the rushing air that whirred in through the open car door window. Wind whipped through blonde hair, and Vivian couldn't find herself to mind as it was whipped about. She loved the wind in her face as she drove. It reminded her of the way it would blow through her fur as she ran wild and untamed. The noise also helped to quiet disturbing thoughts. She especially didn't want any sort of disruption today, for on this day, it was her very first day at F.C.C. otherwise known as Forks community college. Community college acted as a double edged sword. While she didn't particularly care for school, she had a pack to take care of and the only way to do that was get a good job through an education. Besides, it was the only reprieve she had from her pack. It was the only time she could truly be alone. The four had taken up being mechanics at the local auto shop. To be honest, it was her only get away, and just feel like she was…normal.

Now, as she pulled into the student parking lot, she couldn't say that she wasn't a little bit excited. The campus itself was nice, not too old and yet held some areas of age. But the campus was nice. It possessed many trees, and the bushy grass was littered with wild flowers. Parking, Vivian grabbed her purse sized book bag, and slammed the door of her black mustang shut. While the four preferred motorcycles, she indeed liked a car. She liked stability now. As per usual humans were drawn to stare at her because of her exotic beauty and simply something else that they couldn't identify. A wry smirk graced her features. _If they only knew. _ Adding a bit of a sway to her walk Vivian picked up her head and proceeded towards the buildings. If humans wanted to stare, then she might as well give them a show.

It appears some shows are meant to be cancelled. As soon as she looked up, standing not fifty feet away was the boy from the club. No…his name was...it was…_Edward._ Yes, she was sure that was name that the pale pixie haired vampire had called him. Immediately, she froze. _Vampire!_ The word was screaming through her head like a warning siren. In fact, he was standing there talking to the very same raven haired vampire that had seemed so concerned about him last night. What was she going to do? Did they know what she was? If so, did that mean that she really was in mortal danger. Was she supposed to fight or act like everything was perfectly normal? Would they try to pull some kind of a stunt in public or were they trying to be discrete like her pack. If they did attack, could she defend herself? Would they involve humans? That would mean that she and her pack would have to move again. She was doing it again. She was potentially hurting her pack. All of this was her fault. She should have never danced with him.

But really, how was she to know? She was just looking to numb some of the pain and he reminded her so much of Gabriel. She couldn't deny that as she now gazed upon Edward, that she found him to be very very attractive. He was tall, had a lean muscular build. He was wearing a white button down dress shirt and black dress pants. Though his back was to her she could easily spot the messy bronze locks. And then of course there was that mystifying scent. Even now, she could catch small wafts of it on the wind, and its sweet quality was already calling to her. Unlike Edward, she knew exactly what that particular scent arose in her.

_Desire_

Pure unadulterated wanting. And for that feeling which had her inner wolf almost purring, she hated herself. The scent of a dangerous vampire arose what she thought only Gabriel was truly capable. Was this some kind of deadly trap? And how was she supposed to combat it? Oh how she wished Gabriel was here. Vivian was ready to turn around and walk briskly back to her car, when the worst possible scenario occurred. There was sharp movement and the pale raven haired girl was staring straight at her. Vivian was frozen. She dared not look away for looking weak in front of the vampire. She would be strong and she would… _oh no…_Apparently, Edward had noticed his companion's obvious alarm. And then, bright amber were piercing her and pinning her to where she stood. Vivian almost swore that her breathing stopped. Even more than his scent, that golden gaze had her blood racing in the most disturbing of ways. What was she going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so it seems that some people actually do like this story

**Wow, so it seems that some people actually do like this story! And so I am updating once more. So I'm not telling what happened to Bella and Gabriel! That's part of the story. It will play out and is crucial to the plot. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, you never know when I'll throw it in. Like always, **_**5 reviews till I update! **_**Till then Enjoy!**

_**Burn**_

_**Song: All about us: The Veronicas **_

_So what was she going to do? Gabriel wasn't there and neither were the Four. She was alone staring down a strange boy that made her want to quiver in uncertainty. Fight or flight. That's what it all boiled down. _

Could she handle this? Edward certainly was intimidating as well as the girl next to him, what with their eerie amber gazes. A low growl within her, reminded her in an instant of how ridiculous she was thinking. Her constricted chest and racing heart, slowed. She was wolf, loup-garou, prey to no one, and certainly cowered to none, especially to vampires, if that's what they truly were. She was alpha and she would not submit to anyone. Raising her tawny blonde head defiantly, she leveled the two vampires with a fearless stoic stare of her own. Proudly, she could've sworn that she saw the younger female's features flicker for an instance. Back up or no, she could and would handle herself.

Righting herself, she confidently strode forward, straight for the mysterious two who had momentarily shaken her confidence. She was princess wolf, they would bow first. Besides, she really doubted that they would really try anything with so many humans around.

However, she couldn't deny that as she drew nearer to the pair, Edward's scent did assault her, and it was increasingly harder to dismiss the instincts that it arose within her. And then…the crucial moment. Gathering all of her courage, she continued to walk until for a moment, she was walking directly between the two vampires. It was like slow motion. Whether it was instinct or mere curiosity she would never know, but for a slpit instance, a slow swivel of her head to the left and _her gaze locked with his._

So many emotions swirled in his golden irises. Poorly masked, confusion, shock, intrigue, and then startling enough was that disturbing emotion that she shared with him. But then, it was a moment, and like all sequences in time, it ended entirely too fast. With a swish of her long tresses, she was down the hall and gone.

A smirk graced her lips. She had done it. Vampires or not, they should have seen their faces. She had done the pack as well as herself proud. If this behavior continued, then very soon, she would be immune to their presence.

She didn't know how wrong she was. But Edward was starting to realize that on his own. _Vivian was here._ Here he had been expecting and even looking toward the boring regularity that community college offered him. It was supposed to be numbing in boredom, so that he wouldn't think about…her. Granted it was a school setting that had sent Bella to him, so it probably wasn't the best way to get his mind off of her. He really should've gone to England, but his family had been adamant about his staying so that he wouldn't do anything self-damaging. Really, he wasn't going to do anything. At that point, he had thought Bella was dead. But Bella wasn't dead then and she wasn't now…she just….

A frown marred his features. And now…_Vivian._ It really would make sense that she came here. What was it with schools and women that held power over him? Briefly, he wondered if this was how normal adolescent males felt all of the time. _No…_There was absolutely no way that a normal human could handle this. Normal humans didn't have inner monsters that seemed to roar to life at the first sight of certain blonde beauties. Like Bella, the monster craved Vivian. But instead of her blood the monster fed him with a thousand scenarios where he would lead the girl away and…

"Edward!" The worried tone of his sister broke him from his trance and alerted him that his sister had seen the possible depraved intentions that he held for the female werewolf. He couldn't meet her golden gaze. He was ashamed. Instead, he resigned himself to stiffly turn around and start to walk away from her.

"Edward!" He knew she was concerned about him. Her visions had to be beyond disturbing. But…she had enough to worry about. The last of her worries should be his latest girl troubles.

He stopped and cast her fleeting glance.

"I'm fine." It was a lie and they both knew it. He only hoped that she could trust him enough to handle it. But the truth was, he didn't know if he could trust himself…

_Chemistry. _ It had to be the bane of every student's existence. It certainly was Vivian's. How a single class could be so boring was beyond her. But…she had to do this. It was for the good of the pack. Someone had to get a decent job so that they could do more than just survive in the shadows. Still, that didn't change the fact, that as she gazed out the window, how she wished she could be outdoors; running free with the wind whipping through her fur, now that was the ideal way to spend her day. She loved nature, and longed to be apart of it. But, she supposed she would resign herself to stay inside and suffer through this torture.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't exactly torture, but this room reeked of mold and other pungent chemicals native to a chemistry lab. Oh well, she could deal, looking around almost all of the stools at the lab stations were filled, with the exception of the seat next to her. She was sure it was because of some subconscious human instinct to stay away from greater predators. Honestly, she wasn't offended. Humans didn't always smell the best. They seemed to retain a bland smell that was a mixture of sweat and dirt. Not exactly the most appetizing of scents.

_Not like Edward's…_

The unbidden thought caused heat to flood to her cheeks. _Edward. _The mere thought of him was discomforting. She had never encountered _anyone _with a scent like his. Mentally she had to slap herself. She should not be thinking about him like that. However, she couldn't help the smug smirk that erupted on her lips at the memory of the look of shock on his features. That was the power of the alpha female.

At that moment, the professor decided to walk in. He was the typical type of teacher, who actually loved his job and expected others to love the subject as well. Darn, no personal life meant a lot of homework for students. Oh well… Vivian resigned herself to stare and prepare to open her notebook to doodle in it.

But then, there was an unexpected sound as the door opened. A second later a petrified Vivian knew exactly who was at the threshold. His scent hit her like a brick in the face. The blood in her veins ran cold at the inhalation of his scent. _He was here. Edward was here. Now. _What was she going to do now? It wasn't like she could just get up and leave. But really, what were the chances oh him having the same chemistry lab class as her?

"Alright, young man, please take a seat. I believe there is an available seat right there next to the young miss." Vivian wanted to die. Oh, surely the professor couldn't possibly be insinuating the chair next to her. Apparently, Edward was just as apprehensive.

"Come now young man, I'm sure she doesn't bite." Vivian wanted to snort. If he only knew. If he only knew that the wolf in her wanted to howl and lay fresh hunted kill at Edward's feet. The professor would probably recoil in fear. But then again, so would Edward. She was a werewolf and he was a vampire after all. They were supposed to be mortal enemies and he would never understand the nature of the wolf. Still he didn't quell the urge any less. All of these feelings culminated when he actually sat down next to her. A brief glance gaze her view of the black dress pants he sported. _No…don't look! _

For now, all she had to do was focus on this sole spot on her desk and she would be fine. A little voice mocked her wondering where the fearless alpha wolf princess was. Vivian immediately dismissed the thought. That was before the boy in question was sitting right next to her and she was fighting the urge to throw him down on the lab table and ravish him right there. And from the quick glance she gave him, she could tell he was tense as well. This was going to be a long fifty minutes indeed. If only she knew…

She couldn't know the frightening discovery Edward had to make as he walked briskly down the hallways. He picked up on Vivian's lingering scent. At first, the stoic vampire brushed it off as a result of coincidence. But coincidence can only be considered for so long before serious considerations have to be made. As the intoxicating scent of her grew, so did his uneasiness at the increasing possibility that she could very well be in the same chemistry lab class as him.

The monster in him raised again whispering possibilities. And then there was the nail in the coffin as he stood outside of the class. Vivian's scent was the strongest here. The monster was rattling viciously at his cage, and Edward seriously wondered why he was even standing here. One dropped class meant nothing to him. He was bitterly reminded once again that he was immortal.

But then, there was the nagging feelings of dejavu that if he could handle Bella's scent that triggered his thirst, then why couldn't he deal with Vivian's scent that didn't. The identical monster was quick to answer. _Because you don't want to __**kill**__ this one. It would not be her __**life**__ you take. _

_Don't walk away…_

_Protect her…_

_She needs you…_

There it was again. That voice. The voice alone was enough to silence the monster's presence and push Edward to open the door. If nothing else, maybe the owner of the voice was in this classroom as well. But as he opened the door, the only voices he "heard" where the usual thoughts of female astonishment and lust, while the male population usually consisted of bitter resentment.

And then…there she was. She actually wasn't looking at him. And when he concentrated on her he "heard" nothing. The urge to slap his forehead was almost plausible. What was it with girls with extremely reacting scents and his inability to "hear" nothing? But mentally, he froze. Was it because she was a werewolf? Was she some kind of different breed and that was why he couldn't "hear" her?

He would've continued to scrutinize the seemingly uninterested female, but then the professor spoke dooming him, suggesting he take a seat next to the potentially dangerous blonde. A brief scan of the room and Edward was dreadfully aware of the fact that the only available seat in the whole classroom_ was_ next to Vivian.

"Come now young man, I'm sure she doesn't bite."' The urge to roll his topaz eyes was irresistible along with the though of you'd_ be surprised._ Cautiously, he made his way towards her. Through the hazy cloud of her scent, he could hear the brisk thumps of her heart beating. So, she was aware of him and she was in a state of excitement? It was intriguing and dangerous simultaneously. And to think, he had to sit next to her for the next fifty minutes. It was a good thing he didn't have a heartbeat for once, because then she would know that he was in such a state of distress as well. She couldn't possibly know that it was all he could do to fight the urge to just grab her regardless of who was watching and just throw her down on the lab table and let his dark desires run rampant. It was going to be a long fifty minutes indeed.

But then, it was a chemistry lab class and the blissfully ignorant could hold no sympathy for the supernatural beings among them. So the professor proceeded to actually teach his class. Like all classes. The main focus of this period was to introduce the students to the equipment. And typically, in every class there is a miscreant or joker.

This class was no different. One of the boys, in order to impress the girl he was sitting next to, had turned his Bunsen burner on and was dangling a piece of paper over the low level blue flame. The poor old professor was completely oblivious as well as Edward who was too preoccupied controlling himself to "hear," or notice the potentially dangerous behavior that was occurring at the moment.

_Consequences. _A chance spark flared and the edge of the paper caught fire. Always quickly consuming, the fire spread and in a moment of fear, the boy dropped the piece of paper in the large trash can located directly next to his station. A loud feminine shriek, moments later alerted everyone in the class that the simple fire on the piece of paper had now spread to the contents in the trashcan and growing into a large flaming trashcan.

As is the instinct of all humans in danger, everyone panicked and fled. But this made things worse as one of the stools were knocked over catching fire itself. Edward was even caught off guard. By now, even the professor had exited, causing Edward to roll his eyes. So much for not leaving everyone behind.

By now, the fire alarm was blaring and the emergency sprinklers were going off effectively squelching the fire. Calmly, he got up and began walking towards the door. He had no desire to be soaked today. But…wait a minute. A backward glance gave a shocking sight. Vivian wasn't moving. No wait…she was shaking. But it was like she was in a trance. Her pupils were dilated and she was clutching the table like it was her lifeline. He could even hear the erratic breathing and heartbeats. This was obviously not normal. Something was wrong with the girl.

"Hey." No response.

"Vivian." Still no response. Her behavior was clearly indicative of someone having some sort of attack or she was reliving something traumatic. Now this was not typical behavior for a werewolf. Something was seriously wrong with her. But the question was…should he help her?

She was a werewolf, his most natural form of enemy. _Werewolf-_ images, memories…She was everything he hated or should hate. But…she had done no ill will towards him. She had done nothing to warrant his judgment. In fact, she had remained the more neutral when he was involved.

_Protect her, she needs you…_

The voice came unbidden once more. Spinning around, Edward was disturbed to find that he and Vivian were in fact alone. What was with this voice and why on earth was it telling him to protect her? Was she really that important? And then…why? Was she supposed to be important to him? Is that why her mere presence affected him so intensely? Could the voice really be trusted? Was this some kind of sick new trick th Quileutes or Volturri had planned? The questions all boiled down to…could he trust _her?_

Gazing upon her now, she was completely helpless and vulnerable. At this point, she did need someone. Despite the fact that she was essentially a powerful being, she was still just a person who needed help.

So…against his better judgment but following his heart, he walked slowly through the classroom effectively further soaking his clothes and approached Vivian. Leaning down slowly, he encircled her within the cold marble of his arms and lifted her bridal style in his embrace. She complied easily further telling of her emotional trauma. But she was not aware of the emotional status of her dark knight.

_Perfect. _

She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. The way her head nestled snugly under his chin, or the fact that since her normal body temperature was so abnormally high, it seemed to seep into his own body, giving it almost human warmth. At first, he was anxious to touch the girl for fear of taking advantage of her. But oddly enough, once in his embrace, her scent and presence seemed to have an adverse effect.

She was soothing. It was like his spirit was at peace, a cooling salve on his warring nature and strangely enough, it was like his inner monster had disappeared. Was this the reason why he was supposed to protect her? Was she actually good for him? He was pleased to see that the tortured beauty had finally calmed and had slipped into a deep slumber. Maybe he had the same soothing effects toward her.

Walking out of the classroom, completely drenched, his shirt completely transparent and sticking to his chiseled body like a second skin, he completely ignored everyone and everything else around him. All that mattered to him at the moment was the unconscious girl in his arms. She may be a werewolf but right now she looked and was delicate, something to be protected. So as he traversed through the halls he made a silent vow to the voice. No matter the consequences, he would protect this girl…Vivian.

**Getting the picture yet? Next time, Edward and Vivian's first conversation! Yeah! Remember, I won't update until I get five reviews! Til next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

An: Hey it's me again

**An: Hey it's me again! Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I love them and your support. Everyone who reviewed is amazing. Sry if the characters are a little ooc, but please consider this is an au, and our beloved Vivian and Edward are complex characters, so pls give suggestions as to how I can portray them most accurately, so as to keep the integrity of this story. (pls don't say something or someone is lame because that doesn't help me out!) Tell me how I can please you in reviews but for now it's time for the story!!**

_First Impressions_

_Hell. It __**had**__ to be. The pure intensity of the warring flames was enough evidence. If that didn't satisfy an onlooker, then surely the anarchy of chaos that saturated the atmosphere would be ample evidence. _

_The overwhelming fog of smoke nearly rendered all of her supernatural instincts null in void. The frenzy of her thoughts rivaled that of the burning building. But despite the obvious peril around her, there was only one thought circulating through her mind. __**Gabriel…**__Everything was combusting around her, but she was so focused on finding him…__**only him. **__Nothing else mattered. _

_The massive luxurious inn that she once called home had now mutated into a giant maze death trap. Luckily, she had memorized this once safe haven like the back of her hand. _

_Running with the swiftness gifted to her at birth, she sprinted the last few meters, the sparking embers licking at her heels and at the tips of her long tawny blonde hair. The once lovely French doors had already succumbed to the destruction of the flames leaving a flaming open rectangle leading to the freedom of the outside world. She felt like a circus animal as she leapt through the "hoop" with ease. _

_It was the landing that wasn't practiced. The wrap-around porch floor board had become thin and weak due to the dancing inferno that blazed upon it. And so, even her light landing had been too much strain for the singed timber to handle, thus snapping apart beneath her, effectively trapping one of her feet and even more so holding her still in a deadly position. _

_Everything seemed to slow down in preposterous proportions. She looked up and met the flash of a white undershirt. And then her whole world went white…_

"GABRIEL!" Vivian's eyes shot open wide, unfocused and frantic. She tried to sit up in a rigid fashion, but somehow she was prevented from sitting up into an upright position by what felt like two cool bands of steel. She was too shocked to realize that under normal circumstances, with her strength, even steel bands would bend like it was an easy feat. Even her vision spun like she was trapped in her own personal rollercoaster from hell.

"Shhh…it's alright…you're alright. I've got you." _Gabriel? _ Her voice was rendered to a whisper of confusion. The voice was distinctly masculine, though innately she knew something was off. Gabriel's voice was rough, wild, portraying very much the predator that he could turn into. This voice comforting her now was almost a direct contradiction. It was soft and smooth like velvet, caressing her in a feather light touch. She wasn't aware that this feature only sustained the illusion of someone gentle and no the monster that lurked behind a golden gaze.

But neither did she recognize the voice of the atoning soul who valiantly fought the beast. Everything was blurry and it disconcerted her that she had no idea where she was. It wasn't burning anymore. Wasn't she outside the inn? _Gabriel!_

Again, her struggles resumed. The steel bands tightened in a vice-like grip once more. Now her senses were coming back to her. This wasn't West Virginia, it was Forks, Washington, and the last thing she remembered before blacking out and reliving her worst memory, was that she was in Chemistry class and she was…

Her vision sharpened. Glancing down, she became very aware of the fact that it was not in fact metal at all that was holding her captive; it was a pair of the palest arms she had ever seen. She had only seen this lack of color once before. Trailing her gaze upward along muscled arms, she made the realization that it was male. Those facts only lead to one conclusion…_Edward._

The bronze haired mind-reader almost wished he could stay in the safety of the school building. Humans could be such troublesome creatures, and no doubt when they saw him and his unconscious cargo, they would swarm him like vultures to a fresh kill.

So…being the clever individual that he was, he deviated from the direction of the path his classmates had taken and headed towards the back exit of the building and furthermore the campus. Luckily, community colleges aren't notorious for being large in size, so his journey would be relatively short. His main goal was to get Vivian far away from humans' prying eyes as he suspected when she woke up, the contents in regards as to why she had panicked were not for those of human ears. Besides, his professor's "voice" notified him that they were not the object of his concerns or interests.

Swiftly, he navigated through the ghost town hallways and out the back exit. Instantly, Edward was met with the gust of cool misty air, an almost welcome to the outdoors.

His gaze hardened. There were so many minute details that would constantly remind him of his vampiric state. He could feel the sensation of the breeze against his marble skin, but the difference was in the fact that it had no effect on him anymore. He didn't get cold. He felt nothing lasting. He simply existed. His lips pursed into a straight line in bitterness. Who in their right mind could desire such a miserable lifestyle?

The monster, which had remained silent for a truly remarkable amount of time, hissed its return. _**Bella…**_Edward visibly stiffened but kept walking. Another reminder. _He was dangerous. _With these women, it was never only their company that he desired of them. He was not some tame man, but a monster that had his own personal demon to battle. Maybe that was the price of immortality…to become a monster, to want to shed the blood of innocent life, to satiate uncontrollable lust with a strange woman who was supposedly his enemy, to spill the blood of the woman he loved, to want to mercilessly rip apart the _boy_ who…

There was a stirring in his arms. _Vivian…_In his thoughts, he had totally forgotten about the young woman slumbering in his arms. Funny, when it came to her, the monster had whispered nothing of taking her _life._ The beast still thirsted for Bella's blood even now. Still, he had to fight down the bitter tasting venom that gathered in his mouth at the brief thought of her scent.

The beast would still occasionally whisper dark nothings of scenarios for her murder. Some were wild and manic with no intentions other than slaughter, while others were more intricate, complex, and sick with the purpose of sending a message. _**It would kill him…Take her away from him permanently. If you can't have her, then why should anyone else? Let him **__**find**__** her. Heck, leave a rose as a signature. **_

Edward mentally caged the beast once more. The beast that looked _just. Like. Him._ It disgusted him to the very core of his being that he could even _entertain_ thoughts like that towards Bella. Despite the fact that they weren't together anymore, a part of him would always love her, the way one would always hold a special place in their heart for a first love. Absolutely nothing she could do or say could absolve that reserved place in his heart.

But _him…_ Edward welcomed the dark premonitions for his death. If perhaps for some reason Bella's favor shifted away, he would take his lead from Heathcliffe of Wuthering Heights. Edward stopped, his eyes narrowing and bleeding ebony revealing how sinister he could be. He would tear his heart out and drink his blood. _And let the wolves come._ He would tear them all apart one by one. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. Not quite the golden boy, now was he? Everyone underestimated his true nature…especially those mutts…

Suddenly, there was a continuous stirring in his arms, the gold flooding back into his irises. _Vivian_ was waking up. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground. If she wanted to escape, then he would give her the chance. In a second, he was glad he made the decision because her spontaneous chaotic thrashing about would have been difficult to control standing up.

He officially had his evidence that she was indeed a werewolf. Her strength was incredible, its raw force rivaling his in magnitude. A part of him was instantly wary, while the other was intrigued. He had automatically made assumptions about her. But…this wasn't Bella. This was Vivian. She could take hits and wouldn't break at the contact. This had him wondering. What had her trembling in her state of unconscious?

And then Edward had to actually summon the majority of his supernatural strength to hold on to her as her body heaved forward.

"GABRIEL!" Her scream pierced the deserted field of flowers. It took a lot of power to force her back into a horizontal position.

"Shh…it's alright…you're alright. I've got you." Even he was surprised with the ease at which the comforting words spewed from his mouth. This wasn't Bella. This was a complete stranger, a werewolf and his sworn enemy. Well…wait no, that wasn't entirely true. He had seen Vivian now on several occasions, and though she was a werewolf, she had shown no ill will towards him or his family at all. And then there was that strange voice that wanted him to protect her. It had even gone so far as to say that she needed him. The voice felt like it was pleading with him. Though unknown, Edward had this overwhelming feeling that there wasn't anything malevolent about it. And so…he _listened…_

Apparently, she needed protection. But why? Who was this Gabriel? Her exclamation was clearly that of one of worry. Who _was_ Gabriel to Vivian? Family member, friend…lover? Why was there a small pang accompanied with that last thought? Mentally, he shook it off as her soft bell-like voice rang out again?

"Gabriel?" Obviously, she didn't know whose arms she rested in. He had to admit he was anxious to see how she would react when she discovered it was _him. _ Again, he was disturbed by the fact that he hoped it was positive. Why should he care what she thought about him? It wasn't like he cared about her. She would be safer and better off without him. That would have to be the difference between Vivian and Bella. He wouldn't let himself get attached to her emotionally.

The monster roared his discontent. The beast _desired_ Vivian. Edward, if he could, would blush at the carnal nothings it would whisper into his mind. And though he had not experienced them, he had to fight the urges and instincts that raised in him at the images the monster presented him. He was sure that Vivian would hardly appreciate the notion of his fantasies, especially if this Gabriel was her lover. The beast sneered at the idea of another male in contempt.

Edward refocused again. He seemed to notice that her tranquil behavior was due to the fact that she was still disoriented. But then, he watched as her light hazel eyes almost rivaling the golden hue of his own, sharpen and refocus losing her dazed expression.

It was a warning sign he realized, and was just in time to hold her in place when her thrashing began again. Suddenly, she became very still. That only meant one thing. She now knew where she was…Looking down, he watched as her scrutinizing gaze ran along his arms and then snapping up their gazes locked. A soft gasp was heard followed by…

"Edward." Her barely audible whisper might have well been a shout considering his impeccable hearing. Edward had the distinct impression that if his heart was beating then it would have skipped a beat. Her voice was soft and unsure, discrediting the truth that she was a strong capable female werewolf. But then, he had gotten caught up with her supernatural identity. He had forgotten that foremost, she was after all a woman; just as he was behind the marble skin and golden eyes…he was…a man, just a seventeen year old who could never grow up.

"Vivian…" He felt unconsciously how she relaxed, and therefore he relaxed as well, the monster mysteriously disappearing once again, leaving the immortal teenager.

She could see it, see how the coldness left his eyes, how the black receded leaving the beautiful amber. She couldn't help but let her guard down. His scent and presence were soothing and had her inner wolf absolutely purring. And besides if he had really wanted to have hurt her, then he could have easily done so earlier. But the question had to be asked.

"Why…why did you save me from the fire?" There was something in those eyes that told her he was battling with himself over something. Like he was debating on whether or not he should tell her some kind of important secret.

"I couldn't just leave you there." His tone was cold, just like his eyes had been, and she realized that he had erected his walls against her. Vivian's fighting nature rose, and she pulled out of his hesitant embrace immediately to stand and stare him down.

"Couldn't you have? I mean…I thought vampires hate werewolves?" There, she said it. She had voiced aloud what they were, effectively destroying any illusion of their humanity. Her uncertainty betrayed her.

"Quite sure of your assumption, aren't you?" Edward replied dryly. Vivian found herself even more riled up at his sarcasm, and forgot herself.

"Well forgive me for not brushing up on my history! Before you, I've never met a vampire! How should I know that I'm supposed to hate you!" Immediately, her hand flew to her mouth. She'd said too much. If he was dangerous, then she was in very serious danger. Clearly, he knew a lot more about the existing feud than she did. She froze and eyed him. His reaction was unexpected. It spoke of confusion and curiosity.

"Me and my family are the first vampires you've met? So, you're not from here?" Warily, she regarded him before nodding slowly. Edward's eyebrows drew together.

"And there weren't any from where you came from?" Another headshake and a shrug of her shoulders.

"West Virginia, and up until now, I had thought that vampires were like some sort of myth like fairies or unicorns and…"

"Werewolves?" Edward interjected with a smirk. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Edward merely shrugged as he too stood up. Vivian was amused at the fact that the oh so serious boy seemed capable of cracking a joke.

"Well that dispels _that _theory." Both seemingly forgetting their differences, they began to walk side by side back to the front of the campus. Vivian's curiosity was piqued.

"What theory?" Edward sighed.

"Well, I once heard that the reasons werewolves exist is because vampires exist. It's sort of like a check and balance system. In order to protect humans from vampires, the spirit of wolves inhabited humans' bodies and allowed them to take wolf form to better protect them. Now, a gene or something is triggered when vampires are near and the descendants of the first wolves become werewolves themselves. Essentially werewolves exist to hunt vampires."

A soft snort was heard beside him. Edward snapped his gaze to look at her. She was laughing!

"And what's so funny?" At this point he really wished that he could read her mind. But then, at the same time he was finding himself amused by her much like he was obviously entertaining her. When was the last time someone had outright laughed at him? Not even his "family" seemed to do that anymore and humans were often either too scared or awed to react to him. Her laughter made him feel _human. _

"Well, it's kinda the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard to be honest." A raised brow in response compelled her to continue.

"It's like you said, I've never met any vampires before, so there's no way that the presence of vampires has affected what I am. I mean, I've been this way my whole life," she said nonchalantly. This truly surprised the marble beauty.

"So you were born a werewolf? You're not bitter about it?" It was both a question and a statement. He knew she wasn't, but the question was…why? The Quileutes hated him and his family for the mere assumption that their "cursed lifestyle" was due to them. But Vivian was something totally different. It was like maybe she and her family was a completely separate breed of werewolf.

"Of course not, I love my wolf skin." Vivian was shocked with herself at how comfortable she was acting with Edward. She hadn't even really spoken with him for an hour and already he had her talking about her love for her lunar form. Oddly enough, she felt free. She would never speak like this with a human commonly known as meat sacs to her people. Not after Aiden…_never_ after Aiden.

"So you said werewolves were supposed to protect humans from vampires. Does that mean you? Her remark was a mixture of a challenge and a taunt. He was up for it and a smirk graced his lips.

"Hmm, no me and my family are what we like to call vegetarians." He smiled like he knew some inside joke. It was his turn to receive a raised brow.

"We only "eat" animals." There was a silent, "O" formed on the ruby red lips before it twisted into a mischievous grin, all appearing and disappearing within a second.

"No wolves though right?" A small grin splayed out.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I definitely prefer mountain lions." Their gazes locked and the fact that she knew he was telling the truth gave her the extreme urge to jump him. He was a hunter, a predator, strong…an alpha and someone that was extremely appealing to her wolf side. Like Edward, she pushed the impulse back into the recess of her mind, to ponder later when in the privacy of her own room.

By now, they had reached the students who were quickly dispersing at the moment. The fire had been vanquished and so the topic had been rendered "so five minutes ago," in the hopes of leaving class early. Chemistry lab wasn't exactly a class everyone was jumping at to resume. That included a certain pair. There was so much more interesting things to talk about.

"So who is Gabriel?" His voice was smooth and soft, yet it still felt like daggers were digging in mercilessly around and through her heart. It took all she had to draw in a deep breath, in order to hold back the flood waters of her tears. She couldn't meet his eyes, so she couldn't possibly see the concern blatantly shining in them.

"I'm sorry…but, that is none of your concern…" With that said, she took off in a light jog towards her car, leaving a very confused Edward. Hadn't they been chatting amiably just seconds ago?

_Who made up all the rules_

_We follow them like fools_

_Believe them to be true _

_Don't care to think them through_

_I'm sorry, so sorry_

_I'm sorry, it's like this_

_I'm sorry, so sorry _

_I'm sorry, we do this_

Meanwhile, the pixie haired vampire watched the entire exchange from afar. Right before, her eyes she saw things other than the commonplace parking lot before her. Seconds later, Alice's line of vision refocused and landed on the escaping blonde as the engine of her car roared to life.

"Could it be?"

_Do you see, what I see_

_Why do we live like this_

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss_

_Who are they_

_Where are they_

_How do they_

_Know all this_

_I'm sorry, so sorry_

_I'm sorry it's like this_

Twilight found Vivian locked in her room sitting on the window sill staring as the last rays of sunlight made their exit from the earth. If one were to look closely, they would see the stains of tears that glittered with the illumination.

She had locked herself in her room as soon as she got home, even so far as refusing to go out for a run with the four. Even Esme held no sway with trying to emancipate the princess from her self-created prison.

_Gabriel…the pack…_ How she missed them. Was it wrong to heal? Everyone else would probably say no, but…it was _Gabriel, her lover,_ well in _that_ tense he was going to be but he…she couldn't just…

Turning away, she left the open window and lay faced down on the bed clutching the pillow as tight as she could. She would've given anything in that moment so that it was Gabriel's embrace that she was in. What she was willing to do to turn back the hands of time in order to spend just one hour with him…

Suddenly, there was a cold chill that swept through her room. Odd, wasn't it a little too early in fall to feel this kind of a winter breeze? Drowsily, she stood and looked to the open window. Her hazel brown eyes widened. There was something on the ledge! Something that was definitely _not_ there a moment ago.

Holding her breath, she took measured steps and stopped at the sill. There lying innocently on the sill was a single red rose yet to bloom, and beside it lay a piece of gold embroidered stationary.

If the token was enough to catch her breath, then the expensive paper would have to persuade a person's bias. The calligraphy was elegant and neat looking like it should have been written with quill and ink rather than a ball point pen. The message was short and concise, but Vivian couldn't stop the way her heart briefly fluttered or the hint of pink on her cheeks.

_**Sorry to have upset you, here is a token of my sincerity **_

At the bottom right corner were two initials: E.C, in a seemingly more elegant script. _Edward…_Vivian realized immediately. _I wonder what the "C" stands for. _Unknowingly, a crack ran down the ice encasing her heart. Still, it had been exciting; he had been there and she hadn't even noticed it. Now she could catch traces of his scent. An air of excitement came with the thought of her next encounter with him. Suddenly, a night run seemed very appealing.

She had energy to burn.

**Alright, I've left with you with a lot to digest. Have any questions? Please review! Tell me what you think. More interaction next time…later days! P.s I review faster the more reviews I get, lol I know I suck. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi

**AN: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! I give you my many apologies. Breaking Dawn the conclusion of the twilight series came out and so I have not been writing but I have finished it and actually have been inspired with more ideas for this stories.**

_**I NEED A BETA!**_** If anyone is interested then please let me know. **

**Also, please let me know if you have any ideas, I am totally open to your advice, as your humble author. I would also like to know if I should put a full moon in the next chapter or not, please let me know because I can't make up my mind. Alright, enough of my ramblings, thank you so much for all the reviews so please enjoy!**

_**Alice**_

_**Monster Ball.**_The stylish bold, black font stood as a stark contrast against the neon orange paper. Apparently, even community colleges had dances. Vivian snorted at the whole idea of a monster ball. _These humans…they try to imitate what they fear…how stupid…_Then why did she have the desire to go with a certain amber eyed monster…

Shaking her head, she stepped away from the multicolored board in the student union. Humans bustled about her in droves all rushing about, no doubt on their way to somewhere unimportant.

It was an off day as she liked to call it, meaning, she didn't have chemistry today. Today, she had her other general education classes like history and her trigonometry class. Her composition class was on the same day as Chemistry. But because of the fire, it had been cancelled as well. Oh well…Strolling at a leisurely pace, she explored the quad.

Students littered the grassy area, clumps of them on beach towels chattering away about something. Vivian found herself taking a lone seat under a large oak that was several feet away from the nearest humans.

For a moment, she felt a pang in her chest at the sight of all the little groups. She had never belonged. Not in Maryland, not in her own pack, and not here in Forks. She would never be human so it would be a constant battle to fit in, yet keep them far enough away so that they wouldn't find out about her deadly identity. Though she would never succumb to it, loup-garou did feel a slight bloodlust for humans especially in their fur. For the humans' safety it was why the packs would keep distance.

She was even an outcast in her own pack. In West Virginia, no one understood why she didn't become Gabriel's mate immediately when news of her accepting his affections reached them. The pack didn't understand the need to date and get to know Gabriel. She couldn't just, as they put it, "mate him." After the fire, the pack had scattered, going into hiding until a new safe location for their pack could be found, and when she had finally found a mate. Until then, the only ones she could call family was her mother and the Four.

That was the whole reason they came to Forks: to find a safe haven from the dangers that looked to expose her and her loved ones. Forks proved to be the perfect hide out so far. It was the second part of the condition that she wasn't ready to follow through on. As of present, the only potential candidates to become her mate were the Four. Hell was going to have to freeze over before she would ever fall for one of them, much less mate them. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

"Cold?" The deep velvet voice behind her nearly startled the wolf princess, but years of training kept her from showing any signs of surprise. A smirk graced her lips as her heart rate increased. _So her night time visitor had made his presence known._ She kept her gaze trained forward pretending to look at the humans before her like she was actually really interested in them.

"No…just a disturbing thought that's all…" She heard him chuckle and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Ironically enough, his humor came from the desire to know what her inner musings were.

"Nothing to do with me I hope." A sly grin spread across her features like she was a Cheshire cat, as she turned and finally looked up at him. Vivian waited a moment…_because she had to._ His beauty struck her with the same force every time she saw him. Every time, the wolf rose in anticipation, tail wagging furiously back and forth.

"Oh no…just about this creepy stalker that managed to break into my house last night." His features remained neutral like his behavior did not warrant guilt. He even had the gall to appear thoughtful as he sat down beside her.

"A stalker eh…? It seems I'll have to get involved now. Wouldn't want you getting hurt, not that I doubt your abilities for a second, it's just it would give _me_, peace of mind." So he was playing games was he? Well, she could play too then.

"Oh…" She mocked disappointment, pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"But if _you_ get involved, how will I ever tell this stranger that no offense was taken and that he has remained entirely in my good graces." Vivian watched the spark ignite in amber orbs.

"Really?" He asked very softly searching her eyes for any deceit. When he found none, a slow but beautiful smile graced his features. _The game was over with one locked gaze. _

_"Really."_ Her features were soft and the sudden remembrance of the taste of her lips only further ensnared him. His movement was slow but Vivian knew he was leaning in to her. Her heart raced and slowed the dull thrum of her own pulse boisterous in her ears. All thoughts were forgotten as she surrendered all control to the instincts of the wolf. Human thoughts were troublesome after all. Gravity pulled them in. What was a foot became inches to…

"Hi!" The sound of a high-pitched tinkling voice caused Vivian to jerk back with remarkable force.

Edward groaned. The words _so close_ echoed through his mind. For once he was in agreement with the dark monster that growled and paced in the recesses of his mind. In truth, he had "heard" his sister coming when she was still quite a distance away. Her presence didn't matter in the heat of the moment and dully he wished that she would just go away. He should have known better. Alice _hated_ being ignored. And her thoughts just as she stood before him let him know that his desire at the moment would not be fulfilled. He pinned his sister with a glare as Vivian scooted away from him.

"You know, for someone so tiny you are awfully annoying." Alice wasn't the least bit affected.

"It's good to see you too, Edward." Vivian watched Alice closely. This bizarrely cheerful girl was a vampire? The girl didn't look like she could hurt a fly much less be her mortal enemy.

"Oh, hello there Vivian! It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice." Vivian was instantly wary, her gaze snapping to Edward, her inner wolf crouched ears pinned back. Edward merely shook his head. The look on her face clearly telling him her frame of thought.

"Some vampires have special gifts."

"_Special gifts?"_ Vivian repeated skeptically.

"Yes, for instance Alice can see into the future, that's how she knew what your name was." Alice smiled brightly at her while Vivian felt her mouth drop open.

"Yeah, usually I can't see werewolves at…"

"_Alice." _Edward's frigid tone broke of her happy monologue. Vivian's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Edward, what's wro…" Alice's words caught up with her. Her eyes widened impossibly and she felt her blood begin to pump fiercely.

"Wait, are there other werewolves here?" Edward and Alice were in the middle of a glaring contest.

"No." Edward bit off sharply. Vivian had to wonder if he was addressing more than just her. And if he was talking to Alice: why? What was he keeping from her?

Alice leveled Edward with a glare of her own.

"_Like_ I was saying…" Edward looked ready to protest, but Alice continued on.

"It was difficult to see you, but somehow I managed it and it turns out that you and I will be great friends." Vivian was struck dumb with such a bizarre statement. It was like a sensory overload. Her mind still hadn't fully grasped that some vampires had "special gifts" as Edward had put it. Speaking of Edward, unconsciously her line of sight turned and lifted until she was face to face with the dubbed amber eyed angel.

"Do you…" For some reason she couldn't find the right words to phrase her sentence. _Are you gifted, _sounded too ridiculous even in her own mind, like they were merely discussing high school academics. It was Alice who answered.

"He can hear a person's thoughts." Her words were simple but Vivian froze in alarm, her whole body tensing. _He could hear her thoughts! Then he knew…_ Her cheeks flushed scarlet at the thought that he was aware of all her impure fantasies toward him, and the naughty intentions she dreamed with him as the star.

"I can't hear _your _thoughts." Vivian's gaze locked with his again.

"You…can't?" A small wistful smile was on his lips as he shook his head. A wave of relief flooded over her. Her plethora of dark secrets was still stowed away in the privacy of her own mind.

Edward had noticed her blush. The monster in him rose. _**She desires us.**_ In which he had responded in kind by saying that anyone would be _embarrassed _if they found out someone could read their mind. The beast was in complete disagreement. _**Her blood pulses. She desires us. **_ Edward merely disagreed but the monster was no fool and knew the hope for the same outcome as it did and so it sank back into the shadows, its hissing laughter echoing in Edward's mind.

Vivian was staring at him, her hazel orbs searching for an explanation. If only he _could_ read her thoughts. He sighed.

"Yes, I can everyone's thoughts but yours."

"Not everyone's…." Alice muttered and Edward shot her a murderous glance.

"Alice, that's _enough._" He growled. It was a good thing he couldn't read her thoughts because her inner wolf was practically panting at the sound of his growl. But there was another part that was instantly cautious. Something was definitely shady and she had half a mind to discover what it was.

"So you're going to the monster ball aren't you?" Vivian's train of thought was altered by the question directed at her and answered with the eloquent response of…

"Huh?" Alice sighed like she was surrounded by children or incompetents. With the most grace Vivian had ever seen, Alice seated herself in front of them. At this, Edward sighed and lay back on the grass crossing his arms behind his head. _Great Moon, did he know how mouth watering he looked lying back like that? _Her mouth went dry at the thought. _Did he not know how tempting he looked what with his baby blue shirt clinging like a second skin to the broad chiseled planes of his torso? GULP. _

Alice grinned at the girl who was openly eyeing him like _he_ was the mountain lion. She would have to "slip" and dwell on these thoughts just to make things…_interesting _when Edward stumbled across them.

"_Like_ I was saying," Alice was satisfied when she instantly regained the female werewolf's attention, smirking inwardly at the blush she sported.

"The monster ball is coming up. You know the dance where everyone dresses up like a monster? You're going aren't you?" Her emphasis was so intense that it sounded out right criminal if she didn't attend.

"Alice…" She paused, that was her name right? Alice eyed her, her small smile confident.

"Alice, I really don't know. I mean, I don't have a costume or a date. I mean I hadn't really planned on going to this thing. Monster ball, I think I'm reminded enough as it is with all these people that I'm a monster." Alice frowned, and Vivian sensed that Edward had stilled beside her.

"Ridiculous. Come on you _have_ to go. I've already _seen_ your costume; it's amazing by the way. Leave all the details to me. Besides, you should have a night to go out and relax. So what do you say? Will you come?" Vivian sighed. There really was no stopping this pixie haired tyrant.

"Well, you did say I was going so…"

"Excellent!" Alice lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Leave everything to me. Oh Vivian you're going to have a great time! Oh! Ithink you should get going. I saw you getting lost so…" Vivian blinked and scrambled to her feet hastily. That's right her next class was about to start. Glancing down she already saw Edward sitting upright and giving her a sexy smirk that sent her heart fluttering.

"Right, well then…bye Alice ...Edward," she called starting her trek.

"Have a good day Vivian." _Oh great moon, that silky voice would be the end of her. And the way he said her name…_She really needed to get away from him and fast and think about well…anything distracting really. Hurriedly, she strode away trying to ignore the purring of her inner wolf.

Edward watched her until she disappeared in the crowd of human life.

"So what's this about seeing of rather should I say _not seeing_ her go to the monster ball? You can lie to her Alice, but you can't get past me." Alice was hardly affected judging by the smirk of success on her face.

"It was a possibility; I just helped make it a reality."

#&

Vivian could swear that she was on a nervous edge for the rest of the day. Even now as she pulled her black mustang along the country road and up to the pale yellow Victorian style two story home. She couldn't stop the maelstrom of thoughts that constantly plagued her mind.

She was going to the monster ball! What exactly did Alice have planned for her? Could she really trust the vampires like this? Was she walking into a deathtrap? But more importantly was Edward going to be there?

She huffed as she closed the car door. Scratch all other thoughts. The only important fear right now was how she was going to survive if the Four found out she was going to the monster ball. Not only would she be banned from going with any human or vampire, those stooges would turn the whole ordeal into a competition on who was going with her. Vivian made a quick mental decision. She wasn't telling anyone she was going to the monster ball. Alice saw her at the ball right? That meant she would think of something.

Vivian steeled her nerves as she walked past the four black speed bikes along the dusty path among the grass up to the wrap around white front porch steps. Even now she would just jump the steps with her supernatural agility and land on the porch as light as she could. Porch steps were dangerous. Their faulty strength had cost her too much for one lifetime.

She stole a brief glance at the cushioned porch swing before settling on the door before her. With her supernatural hearing, she could hear the rambunctious cheering of the Four in the living room, no doubt "watching the meat sacs with their pathetic mixed martial arts matches." Vivian rolled her eyes. The Four were _so predictable._

The wolf princess sighed and opened the door. Sure enough, she was assaulted by the excited screams of her childhood friends. This was part of the reason why she couldn't mate any of them. They were like her brothers, loud annoying and firmly planted in a platonic place in her heart.

Not like Gabriel. Gabriel had always been elusive and a challenge, while all males before him were transparent and easily manipulated. Gabriel had infuriated her. He had not just been a leader; it was like he was a force of nature. Her heart constricted. But even forces of nature could be snuffed out couldn't they?

It was odd how her mind kept drifting to Edward or including him in different scenarios. In this case, Edward was similar to Gabriel. He was a force of nature. Humans were wary of him. He was dark and had eyes that compelled you to act. And while she had not witnessed it yet, she knew him to have a quiet mighty strength. It radiated in the area around him. Would a magnificent creature like Edward be snuffed out? She prayed not fervently.

"Vivi!" Four voices screamed simultaneously. Vivian decided not to acknowledge that with an answer. They were undeterred. The twins Willem and Finn were the first to address her by actually jumping up and over the sofa, blitzing her at the door.

"Didn't rot at that miserable meat sac school of yours, I see," Willem teased. The four thought it such a joke that she was getting a college education. Vivian rolled her eyes but smiled. Willem always had been her favorite of the two. He was the sweetest of the Four.

"No…" Finn the more sarcastic of the two was quick to reply.

"Maybe, but you smell like it! Vivian you reek of the meat sacs!" Gregory and Willem snorted in fits of laughter, while Ulf merely grinned. He was becoming more like Gabriel everyday. Vivian's eyes narrowed. Who were they to question her?

"You all are such puppies! Someone has to get a decent job around here." Apparently her indignation was hilarious because the fits of laughter only increased in volume. _Matured Hah! And the pack actually wanted her to mate one of these pups! _

Forcing past them she stormed through the short hallway and into the kitchen.

"Don't mind them Vivi, we all know you're doing something great by getting an education." The wolf princess tossed her bag on the kitchen table. Esme, her mother the epic beauty leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee lightly. Beautiful, it was odd how she and the other adults in her pack never looked older than their late twenties, even though some of their numerical ages were well into middle age. Maybe it was a loup-garou thing? Oh well…

Her mother was like an older version of herself: tall, slender long legs, slim waist, full breasts and a head full of thick wild blonde hair. Tomas would be drooling if he saw her now what with her waitress uniform and the carefree luxurious pose she adopted as of present.

_Tomas. _ That was perhaps the only immediate benefit that came with moving out to Forks. She didn't have to be woken up every night by her mother's constant moans of pleasure. _Great Moon, she was doomed to be scarred for life. _But her mother and Tomas were deeply in love. Right now, he acted as a go between, between their ragtag group and the rest of the pack. Soon Tomas would make the trip out to permanently stay with them. She could only imagine the look of pure joy as well as _other _things when that moment came. She envied that, wanted it for herself. A picture of messy bronze hair and piercing amber flashed in her mind. Vivian shook her head as if her mother could see the mental image. What were they talking about again? Oh…that's right.

"Yeah it just doesn't seem like it though. Like all I'm supposed to do is lead this back and find a mate, that I can't have a life outside of that." Vivian was expecting a quick retort on how she _should_ feel _honored._ But instead Esme surprised her.

"I know you do hun. And you'll find your way to balance them both. The pack is counting on you though, Vivi. We need a strong leader. A strong pair of mates who will give us a fresh start. The pack needs that. We need that. You need that. Don't you want someone to take care of you?" The future heiress stood. Her voice was soft but it seemed to weigh her whole body down.

"Yes." Esme didn't have to possess Edward's gift to know that she was thinking of Gabriel.

"Oh um, there's this thing at school I want to go to." Esme nodded eagerly. She would do anything for her daughter right now if it was in her power.

"It's just…I don't want the Four to know. I don't want them causing a scene. The pack doesn't need anymore grief because of their stupid stunts." Esme's smile was easy.

"Sure thing, honey." She assured with a wink. Her powers as a mother could handle that.

"Thanks Mom, I really…appreciate that." Vivian smiled as she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Esme feeling like she had changed the world for the better. It was time to call Tomas.

Entering the room, Vivian sighed and fell back on her bed, her bag laning beside her. _What a day…_ Moments later she heard the familiar buzzing of her cell phone. A text message. Scrambling through the bag, she found the still glowing phone. Vivian's eyebrows furrowed. Who's number was that? Still she opened the message. **So glad you're going to the ball! By the way, I'll be sending you the directions to my house! See you tomorrow! Alice **

_**Hoped you liked it! Please review! Tell me what you think! Next time: Full moon and the dance…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey

**Hey!! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I was uncertain as to how to proceed with this story. I will let you know that the dance scene will be postponed to the next chapter. I wanted to focus on the contents of this chapter. IT IS IMPORTANT. By the way, I was very disappointed with the lack of reviews so I have decided that I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS. Your suggestions mean the world to me, so please let me know. They encourage me! Well enjoy this chapter!**

_**The Full Moon**_

Really, she deserved an award for this, a ridiculously big one with her name on it. Because _really,_ _**anyone **_who could endure a lecture on chemical equations, actually paying attention to it, when the oh so delicious Edward Cullen was occasionally looking at them, well then, of course they deserved a medal. Staying in a state of calm in the mere presence of Edward was a feat that in itself. At least, Vivian thought so. So when the professor announced that the lecture had come to a close, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" Edward's tone was clearly that of amusement. Vivian unleashed a glare reserved for Edward on her books instead. _That jerk, he has to know the way he affects me when wears skin tight shirts like that! Great Moon, I hate boys sometimes…Resisting the urge to jump you my dear was not one of the objectives listed on my syllabus. _

"I'm better now." Vivian hid a smirk when she caught the faint traces of confusion on his face. Throwing off Edward with atypical responses was swiftly becoming her favorite pastime. _Serves him right for putting me though that torture! _

_!#&())(&#!!#&()(&#!_

_Better now? What's that supposed to mean? _Edward mentally sighed. Vivian was turning out to be just as great a mystery as Bella had been maybe more so because he had the sinking suspicion that what had once started out as an uncanny ability had now shifted into playful malevolence. The monster in him growled in approval. _**We will possess her!**_

Disregarding his mirror image, Edward ran over the past ninety minutes in his mind. At no one point did she seem particularly ill at ease, bored yes, and he was secretly delighted when at those times she would try to sneak a glance at him. But then she wasn't in pain.

Or perhaps he had…when he had been glaring holes into Andy Sanders. That insolent whelp had been indecently fantasizing about Vivian for the majority of the class only drifting off occasionally to actually _pay attention _to the lecture.

_I wonder what she'd say if I asked her out? Man that'd be soooo sweet! She is sooo hott... I wonder what it'd be like to date __**that. **__Screw that, what's she like in be…_

Edward forced himself to block out the human's thoughts. All of his effort in that moment had gone to suppressing the growl that raged to tear though his lips. That _boy_ was lucky to be _alive._ How _dare_ he think of Vivian that way! Granted it _was_ his thoughts so Edward supposed he couldn't judge him too harshly but…he was still infuriated.

So, in an attempt to calm himself, he focused on Vivian and what she could possibly be thinking. It was also an attempt to further lock away the inner monster that had raised so close to the surface. _**He desires what is ours. Kill him. He will not have what is ours.**_ No one knew how dangerous he was in those moments so when Vivian threw him off with her sigh he was grateful.

It was easy to focus on her now as she gathered her belongings. That is until he looked up and saw who was waiting at the door fidgeting about like a twelve year old.

_Andy._

Fantasies of him throwing Andy into a wall with a delicious sounding crack played through his mind like a movie. His hand even twitched unconsciously.

He glanced over at Vivian. She hadn't noticed Andy yet. Edward's breathing sped. Would she actually accept the advances of this mortal? Mentally he sighed. _That's right. It's her life…her choice. She can spend her time and her life with whomever she chooses. _So why then did he feel the familiar hollow pain of the possibility that she could very well choose someone else. A resounding pang echoed through his dead heart.

_It has happened before hasn't it?_

"Vivian!" Edward tensed hearing Andy's call. The girl in question looked up in surprise. And so the deciding moment had arrived. As much as it pained him, Edward forced himself to keep walking as Vivian came to a stop in front of Andy.

_It's her choice._

"Edward wait!"

The immortal seventeen year old stopped at the sound of Vivian's voice. Immediately he sought her eyes. They were startled and…was that longing? And now…a bit timid? 

"Would you wait for me? I'd like to walk with you."

Edward's grin in response was so wide both were able to view his pearly whites. The vampire didn't know what caused it. He couldn't decide whether it was from the elation of Vivian's admission or the smug satisfaction he gained from _hearing_ the despair that was so saturated in Andy's thoughts.

Apparently the showcasing of his smile had an effect on Vivian, due to the fact that she gulped after blinking several times and then pink clearly dusting her cheeks. Was this the "dazzling effect" that Bella had spoken so much about?

Even so, Andy was affected in an adverse way. He looked startled, maybe even a little bit afraid. Edward locked eyes with him.

_Like he should be…_

Another similarity the two girls shared was the inability to be afraid of predators. But Vivian was a predator of his, wasn't she? Regardless, they were at least _supposed _to be biological enemies. _Maybe I'm losing my touch?_ But as he stared at Andy who was nearly trembling, he smirked.

_No, he still had it. _

"I'll just wait for you outside if that's okay?" Vivian nodded seemingly remembering herself.

"I'll be right there." Edward couldn't help another smirk when he _heard_ Andy mentally groan in defeat.

!#&()&#!#&()(&#!

And then he was out the door.

_Great Moon does that vampire know how to drive a girl crazy. It should be illegal to look like that. It's hardly fair. _

"So uh, Vivian." The wolf princess's gaze snapped from the space Edward was previously occupying to Andy. He was skittish she noted. Maybe his subconscious survival instinct was finally kicking in.

"I was uh wondering if uh you would like to maybe hang out some time together."

_Weak_

Her inner wolf snarled in disgust. She would never submit, roll over and bare her belly to some undeserving pup. No, she needed someone strong, someone fierce, an alpha male, someone who made her feel alive, and someone like…Her heart would not allow her to finish that statement. But then curiously enough, she couldn't answer because two faces flashed in her mind.

The heavy familiar pain and longing came with Gabriel's picture. He had been everything she needed and then…later on wanted. Then disturbingly enough, there were Edward's angelic features. He brought on feelings of forbidden excitement, an anxiety of "what-if's", and a whisper of a thrill, a thrill of what could be.

But Andy was neither of those so…

"You know I would really love to hang out with you but for right now, I'm afraid I'm too busy with a lot of stuff." Andy's head dropped and he nodded.

"I see." For some reason he spoke like there was a double meaning. _Wait, does he already think I'm already with Edward! _

"Andy wait…" she looked up from her inner musings to find that he had already left. Vivian sighed. It couldn't be helped then. Exiting the classroom all thoughts of Andy were erased when she saw Edward waiting for her in the hall. Maybe Andy did see _something._

"For someone who just rejected a date you look awfully morose yourself." Edward's easy smile lifted her spirits.

"I'm okay." When Edward's smirk didn't morph back into calm stoicism, she knew he was up to something. His amber eyes practically glittered with ill-contained mischief. _But why?_

"Wait a minute. How did you know I rejected Andy?" Vivian's eyes widened.

"You were…" Not wanting to expose him, Vivian had to resort to making sharp pointing motions toward her temple. Edward outright laughed and Vivian pouted crossing her arms.

"Oh come on. It was funny. You're a real heartbreaker Vivian." Vivian mock glared rolling her eyes.

"So are you _really_ busy?" Immediately she stiffened. She hadn't been lying when she told Andy she was occupied.

"Tonight is the beginning of the full moon," she said quietly. This was quite an admission on her part. For a few short moments the full moon made her vulnerable. Telling a vampire this showed Edward her trust.

"Wait, are you telling me that the legends about the full moon are true?" Edward looked flabbergasted by the whole idea.

"Of course it's true. But shouldn't _you_ know that, oh mortal enemy?" Edward was tempted to smile at her mocking but was too interested in the upcoming information to be deterred now.

"To be honest, I've never met a werewolf."

"It's _Loup-garou_, and I thought…"

"I _have_ met shape shifters that…happen to be dogs or large dogs as the case may be."

"So I was right about that theory being ridiculous." Vivian was clearly triumphant, the evidence being the sudden bounce in her step.

"It does apply to the shape-shifters." It was odd how he stressed the point. It was quiet a moment as they walked out into the open.

"Could I…see it?" Vivian looked up to him sharply.

"What?"

"Would you let me see the transformation?" His gaze was steady, his countenance serious.

"Why?" Her question was instantaneous. She was defensive. The last person, who was not _loup-garou_, who had witnessed her shifting of skins was Aiden. The experience had left him wanting to kill her. She wasn't exactly welcoming that kind of heartbreak again.

"To be honest: curiosity. I would like to get to know you better." Vivian searched his eyes for any kind of deceit. When she found none however, she was still left uncertain.

"I don't know…"

"I understand you feel vulnerable. So…if you would like I will do something in order to gain your trust." He was earnest and eager. Vivian pondered it over for a moment unconsciously chewing on her lower lip. Then she stopped seemingly settling on a selection.

"I want to see you when you're vulnerable." Edward nodded already in thought.

"How about this, I'll let you see why I am never seen in direct sunlight." Vivian's eyes lit with interest.

"Really? Nothing self-mutilating I hope." Edward chuckled.

"I promise nothing hazardous." Vivian stopped and became serious.

"Alright then. It's a deal."

!#&()(&#!!#&()(&#!#&()(&#

Anticipation built in Vivian throughout the day setting her on edge, her heart racing and her stomach aching in knots. It didn't help that she was getting increasingly nervous about keeping Edward a secret in general. Her family, specifically the Four would absolutely kill her fro keeping company with a vampire. She didn't dare admit to herself let alone anyone _else_ that she might be developing feelings for this same vampire. The moon itself added to her nerves supplying her body with excess adrenaline, preparing itself for the _change. _

"So Vivian, are you ready to eat my dust tonight?" Willem's arm slung around Vivian's shoulder making her jump a foot off her couch.

"Whoa Vivi, didn't know you were nervous around me now?" Willem smirked and Vivian glared daggers pushing him off of her.

"Dream on! You reek is all!" Willem sniffed himself and the others snickered at the obvious rejection.

"So Vivi, what do you say, you're running with us right?" Vivian felt her mouth go dry and a knot well up in her throat.

"No." her voice was almost inaudible, but the Four still heard her.

"What?" It was Ulf this time. His confusion was evident.

"Why, Vivian we always run together." The wolf princess sighed.

"And I will run with you. It's just tonight I want to run by myself is all."

"If that's what you need Baby." Esme's voice rang throughout the silence. It was times like these that Vivian was glad that Esme was her Mom. She didn't always have to question her motives, even though she probably should. She could also swear that her mother was the actual alpha, what with the way the Four seemed to back away from her grumbling and still puzzled, yet still they left her in the room, her tiny pack filling outside ready to enjoy the night. The last to exit was Esme.

"Take as long as you need baby, we'll be waiting." Vivian nodded slowly watching her mom walk out the door.

!#&())(&#!!#&()(&#!

The cool breeze felt invigorating against her skin and Vivian was compelled to breathe deeply of the open forest air. _This _was freedom. This was part of her: the wolf and with every passing minute as the sun dipped lower into the horizon she could feel the wolf begin to stir more and more.

"Beautiful out here isn't it." Edward's smooth deep tone seemed natural out here. Glancing back at him, the way the wind ruffled through his crimson button down shirt and through his messy bronze straight locks, if she didn't know better, she would say that Edward was a _loup-garou_ waiting for the full moon.

!#&())(&#!!#&()(&#!!#

She was a vision in her natural element. The wind moved like a wave through golden locks caressing her like a blanket. In that moment, he wished he _could _feel the sensation of the cool on his skin.

Without a word, she led him deep into the woods as the sun cast burnt orange hues across the sky. They continued on this way until the last moments of sunset. Then she startled him by reaching for the base of her shirt. Knowing that if he was a human, he would be blushing ten shades of red, Edward stiffly turned around. His breathing accelerated remarkably resembling short pants.

It did make sense. If she shifted forms, then her clothes would tear if she kept them on. _Come on, get it together. You're acting like you really are seventeen. _ To make things worse, his inner monster decided to surface nearly panting with desire. _**Take her…claim her…possess her.**_

It didn't help that her scent had increased in its potency ten-fold as she stripped out of her clothes. A near century of self control and an iron discipline were the binds that kept Edward from turning and barely kept the monster within its cage. It seemed to slip his mind that with each surfacing, the hinges of the cage doors weakened loosening inch by inch. One major upset and the door would snap. The monster was patient…

For now, he stayed focused on the stray pebbles before him because he respected her and would show her that with actions instead of words. It wasn't that good part of him didn't desire Vivian physically because the beast would be the first one to denounce the lie. The simple fact of the matter was that this lowly vampire _desired_ her heart first.

!#&())(&#!!#&()(&#!

And little did he know the points he was scoring. Vivian watched him, his posture ramrod straight and clearly uncomfortable. But the fact that he was faced away from her without being prompted spoke volumes to her.

Her entire life had been devoid of privacy or modesty. Every full moon since she could remember, she had to strip and people look on her naked body. It was disgusting how she had always been ogled by males, giving her no respect. She almost didn't know how to react when Edward had turned. No male had done this before and so she wanted to reward him.

She would drop her defenses just this once, even though everything inside her told her not to. She only prayed that Edward was different than Aiden. Preparing herself, she slowly turned. She would watch him, look for any signs of revulsion, and be ready to run at the first show of hostility. There wasn't much time left now.

"If you don't turn around, you're going to miss the show." Her voice was turning husky as she held the _change_ off. She could swear Edward was in slow motion as he turned to face her. She was impressed how he kept his eyes locked on hers.

And so with the exhaling of breath, she let the _change _fall upon her like rain. She could only describe it as falling, the way her body melted into its glorious other skin. She cursed herself because she closed her eyes and therefore couldn't see the unadulterated reaction to the entirety of her transformation.

And now because of her decision she was scared to open her eyes now that the process had ended. What would Edward think of her now? Would he reject and be repulsed by her appearance now or would he accept and love her wolf skin like Gabriel had? Gabriel had been right when he said that sooner or later all _loup-garou_ would present and want to be loved in their wolf skin. The question remained. Could Edward do that since he was not _loup-garou. _

!#&()(&#!!#&()(&#!

The immortal had remained silent during the whole ordeal. To be a spectator left one speechless. He couldn't really describe it. It was like a wave of golden had washed over her body causing it to shrink, her features melting into something else.

He supposed that the majority of all peoples would find the transformation disconcerting and weird. But then…there was that voice again. _Accept her. Don't be afraid. Love her. She needs you. _Jerking around wildly, Edward was startled to find no one in the area.

And then suddenly it didn't matter, because it had finished and there before him was not something disgusting or dirty but a creature who was truly majestic in grace and beauty. Before him sat a wolf the color of wheat ready to be harvested. The cool fall air swept through her fur and Edward found himself speechless. This was Vivian…

Slowly, Vivian raised her bowed head and opened her eyes revealing intelligent hazel orbs. But something unexpected happened, something that would change the course of both their lives.

Upon locking gazes, his whole world went black, and when he opened his eyes again, he found that he wasn't in the forest anymore but in a bedroom, a strange bedroom full of candles?

Bewildered, Edward looked around and was shocked. Not even a few feet away was a teenage boy and what with the way the sheets coiled about his bare body, Edward could tell he was naked. What in the _heck_ was going on here? But then, he got his answer as Vivian appeared in the doorway in her human form. The weird thing was, she didn't even seem to know he was there.

"Vivian, what's going on here!" Edward demanded walking straight up to her and grabbing her arm…or rather he was going to if his hand hadn't passed right through it. Meanwhile, Vivian and the dubbed naked boy had started a conversation completely oblivious to his presence. _What is this? Am I trapped in some kind of memory?_ (I do not own Blood and Chocolate!!)

"You wanted something special to happen, but you never though it would. Well, I can show you what you've never seen before, something beautiful and wild and beyond imagining."

Edward cringed. _Oh no, I am __**not**__ staying for this. _Edward moved for the door but froze when he heard her next statement.

"No silly. I want to show you what I can turn into." Slowly and solemnly he turned to watch as she discarded all of her clothing until she stood only in her panties.

Edward growled and glared holes into the boy who was practically panting at the sight of Vivian. The slime thought he was getting laid! He even had the audacity to frown when she said "not yet." The _boy_ clearly had no idea what she was really talking about, what he was about to witness.

"Remember your poem, 'Wolf Change'? This is your poem."

Edward stood transfixed again as he watched her transformation a second time. _The boy's, clearly confused, startled like the human he is_. _I swear sometimes I think humans are no better than sheep._ Edward thought in disgust.

Turning back he watched the _Change_ until it was complete. Again, he was graced with the presence of the nature goddess. The naked scum didn't seem to think so. The coward whimpered and whined curling up on the bed like a terrified child. He was _crying._

Edward looked to Vivian who appeared to be trying to comfort him by wagging her tail and remaining as friendly as she could. She was whimpering trying to coax him into relaxing. But the boy would have none of it and flung a mug at Vivian. Edward saw red and growled so loud it should have shook the room. The beast called for blood. _**KILL HIM!**_ But he was trapped in this memory as a witness and so the helpless vampire was forced to watch as the mug smashed behind her head and as she ran jumping and crashing through the window to escape the human's wrath.

And then the world went black again, blinking to find that he was in the forest once more. Looking up, he saw Vivian in her _loup-garou_ form just as before.

_Accept her. Take care of her. She needs you. _

Was this what the voice meant? Looking on her now, he felt compassion. She had revealed her deepest secret to someone she obviously cared about and trusted only to be treated like a monster. No wonder she was hesitant to show him this form. How would he have reacted if Bella had acted the way that boy had? He scarcely liked to think about it.

It was a good thing that that had only been a memory, because his hands itched to snap the neck of that boy for his insolence. No…that would be far too quick for his liking. He would take his time and show that boy that _he _could be a lot _scarier._

Pushing his murderous thoughts down, he carefully walked to Vivian who still had her head down. She probably was recovering from the painful memory. Kneeling before her, he wrapped his marble arms about her form gently and whispered for only her to hear,

"_You are beautiful." _

The wolf in his arms tensed.

'_Edward? He…he thinks…__**I'm **__ beautiful? _There was great relief and happiness saturating the thoughts of the wolf princess. The mind reader's face snapped from beside her neck to lock gazes with the golden wolf. He had _heard _her _voice_ clearly.

"Vivian? I can…I can hear you? I mean…I can hear…your thoughts." She looked confused trying to comprehend what the beautiful angel had just told her.

'_Really, you can hear me? Is this because of what I saw?' _ Edward searched hazel eyes.

"What did you see?" he asked gently clearly expecting to hear about the scene he had just witnessed. The hazel of her eyes deepened like sadness weighed down upon them.

"I saw…Bella."

**Oh man, another twist! So please REVIEW! I appreciate your ideas and thoughts. SO I WILL NOT REVIEW UNTIL I GET AT LEAST **_**FIVE **_**REVIEWS!! Later days…. Dirty Chiban**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello, I'm back again. This chapter is dedicated in honor of the twilight movie. I am wary of how the movie will actually turn out, but I am still excited to see it. I'm not happy with a lot of the actors they chose, but I don't own anything so it's not up to me. Personally, I don't see Robert Pattinson or whatever his name is as Edward when I write, but if you like him, then I respect you for it regardless. That was my little rant so I hope no one is mad with me too much! PLEASE REVEW! Enjoy! REMEMBER I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews more are more than welcome…**

_**The Dance**_

___She was in a bedroom. That's the first thing Vivian was aware of when her vision cleared from the sudden darkness she was thrust into when she gazed up into Edward's amber eyes. The other issue that swiftly came to the forefront of her attention was that now she wore her human skin…her very __**naked**__ human skin._

_"Edward!," Vivian hissed bending over trying to cover herself, when she saw him standing in the doorway. __**I knew trusting someone wasn't worth it! **__Mentally she was shouting colorful words. Vivian made to grab for a stray sweatshirt that had been discarded on the floor. At least…she tried. Her hand passed right through it. __**What's going on here? I suspected something bad might happen but I never thought something like **__**this**__** would happen! Where am I?**_

___A girl's bedroom by the looks of it. Odd…there were no scents and that's when Vivian made the shocking realization that she and Edward were not the only occupants of the alien bedroom. There were two others: a teenage girl and boy about her age. _

_"Edward!" Vivian shouted in outrage. __**How could he betray me like this!**__ When he didn't answer her or even pay any kind of attention to her, she lost all inhibition and marched up to him and slapped him, except…her hand went right through him. _

_"What's going on!" Vivian looked at her hand in horror. Was this some kind of freaky vampire power of Edward's? _

_"Edward?" She tried again, this time almost pleading. Strange, Edward didn't even seem to see her…and she was __**naked!**__ It was like she wasn't even there. _

_The words echoed again in her head. __**Like I'm not even here…**__ It all clicked. __**I'm not here. This must be like some kind of memory or something that I'm watching. That must be why my hand passes through everything I touch, and why no one notices that I'm here. **__Edward was even wearing different clothes. Vivian sighed in relief. __**At least no one's getting a free show. **_

___"What's going on here?" Edward's icy tone called for Vivian's immediate attention. His eyes sent cold shivers down her spine. They were almost entirely black. _

_"Edward…" A female's voice. The wolf princess turned to see a petite human girl with dark brown hair. A tall muscular native American teenage boy stood beside her. Vivian was shocked to see that the girl's expression was horror stricken and her body was slightly trembling. _

_"Bella, what is __**he**__ doing here? What's going on?" The tone he used with the girl was more patient, but at the same time more strained from the effort. _

_"Edward." The girl looked tortured as tears streamed down her face. It was like it was killing her to say even one word. At her obvious signs of emotional pain, the male beside her stepped forward. _

_"Edward, I've imprinted on her. It's not…"_

_"Shut Up! Dog, watch your lies or I will kill you where you stand." Edward's rage shocked everyone, Vivian especially. She had never heard Edward even __**raise his voice**__. The girl, Bella, stepped forward in front of the boy obviously shielding him, however frightened she appeared. _

_"No Edward! Please…Jacob's telling the truth." Vivian watched the aggression and then something else, the light, the humanity, died with it. _

_"He is the one you choose." It was both a question and a statement. But it seemed to be like a death sentence for all involved._

_"Edward." She was pleading with him, obviously begging him not to make her choose. It was like Edward was made of stone._

_"Bella, is he the one you choose?" Crystal tears fell against pale cheeks. For a moment, Vivian really thought that Bella was going to say "no" but when her eyes tightened shut, a barely audible "yes" was whispered, and then the louder chants of wailing, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Edward!" _

_Edward's eyes slowly dropped shut and Vivian wished more than anything that this wasn't a memory, so that she could wrap her arms around this self-sacrificing angel. His voice, now soft, reflecting the love he had for the sobbing human girl._

_"Be happy, Bella…" _

"Vivian? Vivian?" Alice's tone was clearly concerned as she brought Vivian back to reality and away from the vision she saw two nights ago. If anyone would have told her six months ago that she would be sitting in Alice's huge bathroom, having the pixie vampire dress her up, do her hair and makeup, she would have laughed outright in their face.

But here she was sitting on a plush vanity chair, talking to Alice while she worked on her hair; at least…she hoped that's what she was doing. Alice had been adamant about "_absolutely no looking in the mirror until I'm ready to unveil my creation." _ Vivian mentally cringed. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"You were thinking about him again." Alice's voice was soft like a bell not so much accusatory as merely stating a fact. Vivian sighed knowing she was caught. But then, how could she not think about Edward. She kept reliving re-living the moment over and over in her head.

"He just…was so sad."

_Gravity. She felt a strange heaviness when she opened her eyes again and she was back in the forest in her wolf skin with Edward. __**What just happened? Did he just re-live that memory too?**__ Thinking he did, she kept very still and looked down unable to bear looking into the face of the broken angel. _

_**Can't believe it's over**_

_**I watched the whole thing fall**_

_**And I never saw the writing that was on the wall**_

_**If I'd only knew the days were slipping past**_

_**That the good things never last**_

_**That you were crying**_

_**Summer turned to winter **_

_**And the snow had turned to rain**_

_**And the rain turned into tears upon your face**_

_**I hardly recognize the girl you are today**_

_**And, God, I hope it's not too late**_

_**Mmm…it's not too late**_

___She froze in surprise when she felt icy marble arms wrap around her. Were those…his arms? And then the world must have fallen off its axis._

_"You are beautiful." The way he said those words…It was like a prayer. It was like they were made just for her. _

'_**Cause you are not alone**_

_**I'm always there with you**_

_**And we'll get lost together **_

_**Til the light comes pouring through**_

'_**Cause when you feel like you're done**_

_**And the darkness has won**_

_**An', Babe, you're not lost**_

_**When you're world's crashing down**_

_**And you can't bear the thought**_

_**I said, Babe, you're not lost**_

_**But wait…what? Edward? He thinks I'm beautiful? **__ Then suddenly all thought was lost when she found herself drowning in amber. _

_"Vivian? I can…I can __**hear**__ you? I mean…your thoughts." What was nothing turned into warp drive. __**Is this because of what I saw? **__She could tell that Edward was trying to get her attention. _

_"What did you see?" Edward's tone was urgent, imploring and curious because of this new development. So he hadn't re-lived the memory… She wanted to run, look away, something, but only one word came to mind when she was trapped in his gaze._

_I saw __**Bella**_

___Amber eyes widened, then froze, and Vivian whimpered when the cool strength of his arms left her, and he backed away settling for sitting. He rested his arms on his knees and he looked away clearly pained and guarded._

_"What did you see?" Vivian couldn't bear to meet his gaze and she whimpered, hoping afterwards that the wolf whine wouldn't weird him out. Edward's sigh was heavy. _

_**Life can show no mercy **_

_**It can tear your soul apart**_

_**It can make you feel like you're going crazy **_

_**But you're not**_

_**Things have seemed to change**_

_**There's one thing that's still the same**_

_**In my heart you have remained**_

_**And we can fly**_

_**Fly, fly away**_

"_You must have seen __**that**__." Vivian couldn't help herself as she padded over and rubbed her body against him, lowly whimpering/purring trying to comfort him in the only way she could in this form. _

_**I'm sorry…**__She thought to him, and though he didn't answer verbally, she knew he __**heard**__ her, when she felt his hand stroke her back, and then finally he pulled her to his chest embracing her. She wished for her human mouth but had reveled in the priceless realization that he __**accepted**__ her in this form, or at least he wasn't repulsed by her wolf skin. __**It's alright. I'm here…**__ her heart whispered to him._

_For hours they stayed that way, the boy holding his wolf. Words weren't spoken but then…they didn't need to be. It was a time of comfort and healing. In the wee hours of the morning before the sun was even thinking about rising, a light rain poured from the sky. It was like the heavens cried tears for him because they knew that he was no longer able. _

_It was in those moments as the sun rose though still blocked out by the rain clouds, and held her close that she could feel his shoulders slightly trembling and it was hard to remember that the rain pelting the fur on her should wasn't actually his tears. _

_It was the sun that disturbed their moment of intimacy as Vivian shifted forms in his arms. Fur gave way to naked skin. Despite her lack of clothing, she kept their proximity even going so far as to wrap her arms around him. Slowly she felt the same refreshing cool against her skin. _

_It was hard to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. Whenever their bare skin touched it always made the most pleasurable sensation. He, frigid cold, her, burning hot, if she didn't know any better she'd say that together they could make steam. _

"_It's alright. I'm here I won't leave." __**Ever…**__ she added mentally. ___

'_**Cause you are not alone**_

_**I'm always there with you**_

_**And we'll get lost together **_

_**Til the light comes pouring through**_

'_**Cause when you feel like you're done**_

_**And the darkness has won**_

_**An', Babe, you're not lost**_

_**And the world's crashing down**_

_**And you cannot bear the cross**_

_**I said, Baby, you're not lost**_

_**I said, Baby, you're not lost**_

_**I said, Baby, you're not lost **_

_**I said, Baby, you're not lost **_

___It was still early morning when she felt Edward move. She had briefly mourned the loss of his embrace. How long had she been blessed with sharing the intimacy of his closeness. Leaning back an inch she found herself caught in his golden gaze. He was moving somehow, but Vivian didn't notice it, not until she felt the soft sensation and weight as Edward removed his crimson button down shirt and placed it on her shoulders. Even now he placed her above himself. _

_"Thank you." His voice was like a caress and Vivian could only nod in response. _

_She recalled how silence reigned, how she buttoned his top, inhaling his scent secretly as she gathered her clothes. In order to honor his trust and respect he showed her, she refused to look at him lower than the chin. Later, she would kick herself over and over again for making this decision. _

_Content in the quiet, he led her back to the edge of the forest. With short words of parting he had left her just before the first rays of sunlight erupted from the clouds. _

"Yeah, it is too bad you missed everyone. I'm sure Edward is kicking himself for forgetting about the dance tonight." Alice's voice grounded her this time, especially because it seemed that she was finally done with her hair.

Vivian still couldn't believe she had snuck out of her house and was now in the Cullens' white castle in the woods. She had been surprised when Alice met her at the door before she could even knock. It seemed like her vampiric abilities had made an appearance once again.

"Oh yeah." Vivian tried her best not to sound disappointed. Although listening to herself, she didn't seem very convincing. Gabriel had always said her acting skills needed work.

"So…where are Edward and the rest of your family?" Alice paused as if she were contemplating something and then answered.

"Hunting." Vivian's eyes lit with interest.

"Really? Edward did say something about mountain lions." Alice's laughter was musical, like the sound she made came from a musical instrument instead.

"They're his favorite."

"What's your favorite?" Alice smiled. She had anticipated her asking along the lines of why, but then she had forgotten that Vivian was a predator. She wasn't human. She hunted. She understood the hunt and the need for a challenge, probably even the different tastes in blood. Nothing would scare her. She didn't have to be so cautious. She wasn't _Bella._

"Eagles." Vivian quirked a brow in interest.

"I'd like to see that." Despite her easy smile, Vivian was sincere and Alice felt herself nodding actually looking forward to it. _Sorry Edward, but this time I'm not going to stay away. Vivian and I will be excellent friends. _

"And why aren't you hunting?" Alice mocked hurt.

"And miss going to the dance with you, I wouldn't dream of it! I hunted earlier today." Both girls laughed the sound pleasant in both their ears.

"Hmm, so your hair has about five minutes, what should we do in the mean time?" Vivian shrugged. A mischievous glint warmed butterscotch.

"I think a tour is in order." The wolf princess's brows furrowed.

"But I thought you gave me a tour when I first got here?" Awed fresh memories of the high ceilings, the southern wall which was completely made of glass and Edward's grand piano on the raised platform, all were testaments of splendor to the Cullen house.

~!#$%%^^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()

Then there was Alice's room: correction, _Alice and Jasper's_ room she noted with a blush. The room was out of this world. It was decorated extravagantly, colored in various shades of blue and gold. The wrought iron bed looked elegant with the sheer gold fabric draped over the tops of the posts. Alice had explained when Vivian's mouth continued to hang open.

"We don't get to splurge a lot," she said simply.

Then…there were the _walk-in closets_. She had never seen so many clothes in all her life. She was sure half of these clothes at least the dresses were directly from Paris.

"Wow, Alice, all of your clothes are so…beautiful." Alice's white teeth were showcased with her bright smile.

"I knew it. Vivian, we are going to be great friends."

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!~

Alice looked like devious incarnate.

"But not Edward's room." Vivian couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks and she cursed herself as Alice looked like the Cheshire cat who ate the canary.

"Alright, but don't tell Edward we did this."

Alice merely smiled. She wouldn't say how keeping things from Edward was nearly impossible what with his ability to read thoughts, and she certainly wasn't going to tell her that _he_ would be able to scent her when he returned home. Now if she could get Vivian to hug a pillow…

According to Alice's master plan, she distracted Vivian with small talk about school and clothes as she led her up the second set of stairs. Edward's door at the end of the hallway looked ominous.

"Are you sure this isn't where you keep the coffins?" Vivian laughed nervously. Alice merely rolled her eyes.

"No silly." Vivian could feel her heart begin to race as Alice turned the door handle.

The first thing Vivian registered was the scent. The room was _saturated_ in Edward's scent, making her dizzy, and she was worried that her eyes had flashed amber when the intense wave of desire had coursed through her because of that scent. It was her iron will and determination not to be embarrassed in front of Alice that steadied her.

Still her heart raced as she realized that this was Edward's room, _his den_, her inner wolf added. His room faced southward, with a wall sized window. From out of it, one could see the Sol Duc river. Vivian was more amazed at the western wall which was completely covered with shelves of cds. In the corner, was what she was sure was a million dollar sound system.

Vivian was curious as to why the only furniture in the room was a long and very comfy looking black leather couch. Unconsciously, she moved towards the couch, examining it as she went.

"You can sit down if you want." Alice didn't look up from the cds she was glancing through. It was kind of creepy how she didn't hear Alice move. But still she sat down on the couch pulling a stray small throw pillow against her chest.

"Alice, I was wondering, why doesn't Edward have a bed?" Alice grinned and turned around.

"Simple. Vampires don't sleep."

"Don't sleep?"

"As in we can't." The female werewolf was shocked.

"You can't sleep, but then why do you have beds?" A pointed sly look and Vivian's face turned scarlet.

Vivian had never heard Alice laugh so hard…

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*(

"Alice, I don't know about this…" Vivian tried to keep the panic from her voice as they pulled into the parking lot. Alice sighed in exaggeration.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little old human dance,:" Alice teased as they pulled into a spot.

"No it's just…everyone is staring at us," Vivian murmured glancing around at least ten people who stopped and stared.

"Oh come on, Vivian, enjoy it, you know you want to." Vivian sighed and almost wished she could stay in the bright yellow Porsche that read turbo on the back.

"Alice, are you sure about this?" Normally the wolf princess would be at ease, even flaunting herself, show her beauty, and give the humans to gawk at. But that was the old Vivian. Now she was cautious, had to be careful not to stand out so that no one would be suspicious. She had to protect her pact and herself now and now it seemed like she was throwing all of that away with one costume.

"Of course I'm sure. I've _seen _tonight. It's going to be magical. And why wouldn't it be? Vivian you look gorgeous. I must say that I outdid myself this time." Vivian sighed in defeat. It Alice had s_een_ that everything was going to be fine, then who was she to argue.

"Well are you are my fairy godmother." Alice's smile sparkled in the moonlight. _Alright, here goes nothing. _Vivian thought as she opened her car door. Alice was already there on her side waiting.

Vivian paused. The sight of Alice stunned her every time. She wore a stunning pale blue dress that shimmered from the expensive beading sewn into it. The dress hugged every curve, a slight slit to her calf making movement easier. Covering her was a sheer translucent silvery cape, a diamond clasp at the neck. Her hair was done up in a French twist, pearls sewn into her hair while two curled raven locks framed her face. In her hand she had a short plastic wand that had ribbons wrapped about it.

And she was supposed to be confident when standing next to her? Well…she could fake it right? Gathering her courage, she stepped out of the Porsche. Alice beamed.

"Oh Vivian, we are going to have so much fun!" The wolf princess wasn't ready for when the petite vampire embraced her, her smooth marble arms wrapping around her. Vivian was stunned, but still managed to return the embrace.

Was this what it was like to have a girl friend? She wouldn't know. From an early age, female loup-garou were taught to look at each other as competition for the role of alpha. Her childhood friends consisted of the Five. The closest thing she had had concerning female companionship had been her mother or her brief fun-ins with Aiden's friends.

And now, here was Alice, a vampire, her supposed sworn arch rival embracing her. This girl who she had met maybe several times, had bought her a costume that she didn't even want to think about the cost, and had spent nearly two hours doing her hair and makeup. The part that meant most to her was that Alice _talked_ and _listened_ to her like she really cared, and the fact that she didn't judge her for being a werewolf.

Vivian's grip tightened to that of a real hug.

"Thank you Alice…for everything." She could never repay Alice for simply making her feel like a normal girl. Alice let Vivian's furnace like warmth seep into her. **No, thank you Vivian for saving my brother. **Alice pulled back smiling devilishly.

"Alright, now let's go dazzle some humans." Alice pulled her along and Vivian was amazed at the inhuman strength she showcased. If it weren't for her own that rivaled hers, then she was sure she would have gone flying from Alice's excitement.

College students were everywhere each dressed in some kind of monster costume. The music blaring from the gymnasium acted as a beacon to the dance. As they walked, Vivian's self-confidence grew as more and more people stared at them in wonder. That's right, she remembered this.

_And because you walk like a queen. _

Once upon a time she was used to commanding attention. The notion came back to her within minutes of being in Alice's presence. The doors of the gym were propped open and since the dance was free the girls walked into the gym as, 'California Love', blasted. Vivian felt like a queen or a rock star, she couldn't decide, when a good number of the inhabitants of the room looked up and stared at them.

It was a sea of colors and Vivian found herself looking at all the different costumes. She smiled.

"Hmm…I don't think I've seen so many vampires in all my life."

It was true. A good quarter of the costumes that the students wore were vampiric. Some were more traditional while others, mostly girls, consisted of the sexy smutty looking type. The other half of the monster population consisted of the usual witches, ghosts, zombies, evil clowns, and even the occasional werewolf. It made her smile, the ridiculousness of it all.

"Ready?" Alice's high pitched call among the blaring music was the only warning she had before her fairy godmother was dragging her out to the dance floor. Sure enough, Alice just _had_ to go to the _center_ of the dance floor. It was then that Sean Kingston's "me Love," started to blare throughout the gym.

Inhibitions were lost as they usually are when girls dance together. The upbeat music was catchy and it was easy for Vivian to let herself go, her body swaying to the music. She and Alice were playful, giggling and singing along with the music. For being who knows how old, Alice certainly was a lot of fun.

After a techno remix of, "I just died in your arms tonight," and the "cha-cha slide", Vivian called for a cease fire from Alice by going to get a glass of punch. She was pouring the punch when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Expecting Alice, she was surprised to see Andy standing sheepishly before her.

Vivian outright grinned. He was dressed like a vampire, the traditional type that looked like they had come from a black and white movie. He even had the ridiculously oversized fangs, the ones you practically have to take out of your mouth in order to speak.

"Hey Andy, or should I say Dracula?" Andy grinned showcasing the fangs more.

"Hey yourself, you look great, though I'm not really sure what your costume is." Vivian smiled slyly looking away.

"Well I'm…" Her next words died in her throat when she turned her gaze away. It had landed on the doorway of the gym's entrance, more specifically who stood in it. **Great Moon, it's Edward…**

And he looked like he had just walked out of a movie. He wore a tux that was no doubt Armani or something. Underneath he wore an equally expensive looking white collared dress shirt and **oh my gosh he left that shirt unbuttoned to his collar bone.** It was enough to make her inner wolf salivate. He had gelled his hair a few pieces falling into his amber gaze (Think Brad Pitt in Meet Joe Black.) that was directed solely at her. It froze her to the spot. Her heart began to pound as he steadily walked toward her. She was trapped, unable to look away even as Andy tried and failed to get her attention.

"_Edward," _she breathed. He looked every bit the fallen angel she had fantasized him to be. And then he was by her side and she was overwhelmed by the natural scent of him. Her cocky attitude vanished as his intense golden eyes ran slowly up her body. She nearly shivered from the intensity. Andy cleared his throat and in an almost bored after thought, Edward's heated gaze froze. His tone was deceptively polite and yet Vivian could easily detect the underlying edge: the warning.

"Hello Andy. Thank you for keeping my date _entertained_ in my absence." The word entertained was accompanied by Edward's smirk and pointed look at Andy's costume. Andy missed the subtle but ironic insult.

"Your date?" Andy was incredulous. Edward's eyes narrowed and Vivian was too stunned to say anything.

"Yes, Vivian is _my_ date and as such it would be rude of me if I didn't offer her a dance." Edward's tone was clipped and patient as if he were talking to a two year old. Vivian's coherent thought was blown to the wind as Edward's chilly fingers entwined with hers as he led her away from the punch table and onto the dance floor without so much as a second glance to Andy.

With each step towards the other side of the dance floor, Vivian regained more of her composure. She had to admit it was a struggle to keep that composure when he finally stopped and effortlessly pulled her into his arms. She had to steel her will, even if that meant not making eye contact in order to do it. _No she would_ make eye contact. **I am alpha!**

"That wasn't very nice…he was only trying to be friendly." Her scolding tone was only half-hearted. As soon as he heard "friendly," Edward openly scoffed.

"Friendly…" he muttered something else that was intelligible even to Vivian's sensitive hearing. Confused with Edward's sudden foreign hostile behavior, Vivian searched his still intense golden gaze for the answer. After a moment, amber melted leaving soft warmth in its place. Sighing, he looked away. It was in this moment that Mary J Blige's "Without You," began to play.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, that _boy_ upset me."

"Upset you?" She was even more lost now.

"His thoughts. They were very…indecent towards you."

"And are your thoughts towards me always so pure?" Her gaze searched him, imploring him to answer. She hadn't even meant to ask such a blunt question. It was just the need to know what he thought of her was so overwhelming in that moment or if he truly only had eyes for Bella. Her pulse thudded in her ears when after a moment of deliberation, Edward leaned in towards her, his sweet breath tickling her ear.

"Touché, but then…how could I not?" He paused leaning closer until she thought for sure his lips would brush the shell of her ear. He whispered.

"It seems that you are exquisite in whatever skin you choose."

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~

For some reason he didn't regret revealing that to her just now. He was almost grateful for his vampiric state. If he had a beating heart, he was sure it would be racing right now. It was true what he said. She looked…well to be honest he didn't quite think that words could accurately describe the way she looked tonight. "Smashable" as _Andy_ so thought was clearly an insult to the woman that Vivian was. Don't get him wrong, Vivian was sexy…_tempting_ in all senses of the word.

**How could I possibly lie to her and tell her otherwise? **

She had stolen the breath he didn't need to survive when he and Jasper had entered the gym.

It was easy to spot her. She wore an elegant floor length midnight hued gown that hung to her curves like a second skin. It had a halter top accentuating her cleavage. A single black ribbon acted as a choker upon her neck. _Oh Lord, that dress has slits up the sides that are ending perilously high on her thighs. _ To add to his torture, she wore black stilettos whose straps consisted of black ribbons that crisscrossed and tied at her knees. Her hair was softly curled done in a half up- half done style, two stray pieces framing her face. Her light makeup only accentuated her seductive charms. _I am __**really**__ going to have to thank Alice later for this…_he thought as he gave her legs another appreciative long glance.

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$^%^&*()(*&^^%$#!~!#$%^&&*()

Her heart stopped and then restarted racing again. _He thinks I'm beautiful. No, he thinks all of me is beautiful. He accepts my wolf skin. _ Her inner wolf howled in elation. Her heart soared and then suddenly leveled out.

"Is that all?" Vivian's tone was solemn and Edward pulled from beside her ear clearly confused. He cursed the fact that he couldn't read her mind. _It would be so easy, if there weren't these walls, this protocol to ask. _ He desired to know what she truly _wanted._

"Is _what_ all?"

"Is it just my beauty that compels you? To put it bluntly am I just a pretty face to you?" She couldn't find the strength to ask about Bella. Edward looked at her incredulously.

"You really think that? You think your physical beauty is my sole attraction to you" _Great Moon, I sound like some ego-centric pre-teen girl when he says it like that._

But was he so naïve? Experience had taught her that men desired women solely for their beauty, usually paired with how much power they had to offer. Her unwavering gaze told him that she was indeed serious.

"Vivian, I have…_existed_ for a long time and while physical attraction does play some part. I can honestly say that it does not rule me in the least. Vivian you are…brave, kind, trusting, funny, intelligent and I could go on and on, so believe me when I say that your beauty is not what compels me to want to be close to you."

Vivian's heart melted and her heart's sudden realization was on her lips.

"I like being near…no I want to be near you," she whispered bravely lifting her eyes to meet his…_Even if you betray me or still have eyes only for Bella…_Miraculously Edward _heard _ the thought and didn't question it out loud. It did however make his dead heart clench. He broke her gaze as he pulled her into a tight embrace. _I will not ever betray your trust…_he vowed mentally.

"Then consider me your slave," he whispered in her ear. Briefly, he remembered that he had said the same thing to Bella. Then and now he had been and was sincere in his declaration. He would stay with her for as long as she desired him to be there.

Vivian's eyes widened against his marble chest at the admission. _He…he wants to be with me. It's…it's alright, isn't it Gabriel? You would want me to be happy right? _

There was still one part of her thought/ fear that he had to dispel. It was the fact that his heart would always belong to Bella. It was true that Bella would always hold a _piece _of his. She was his first love after all. And until he met Vivian he was sure that he would love no other. He could never forget Bella, he was sure of that.

But he _did_ meet Vivian and somehow the jagged pieces of a shattered heart were slowly being mended with her easygoing warmth. And with the mending, it seemed that more room was created in his heart just for her. It was impossible to see Bella in Vivian. They were two entirely different beings to him. Bella had been his sun, showering the bright light of love into his life. Vivian was now his moon. And while her love was not as quick and intense as Bella's, it was still there slowly waxing like the moon. Vivian also was showing him that it was _okay_ to be what he was, that just because you weren't human it didn't make you a monster.

He wanted to show her how much he was coming to love the moon and its subjects. He wanted her to know that he didn't see Bella, that he saw only _her._ Slowly he raised her cheek with his index finger until his gaze captured hers.

"Vivian…I would like to kiss you now." She didn't answer, her hazel eyes trained on him. He refrained from smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Slowly, he leaned down, both sets of eyes falling shut. Admittedly this was not the first kiss that they had shared. At the same time it was. Edward's lips gently brushed hers. Vivian sighed in bliss actually enjoying the sweet kiss. It was the sweet chocolate she needed right now. Their first kiss told both that they could work up to the kisses she really enjoyed. But this gentle but continuous sealing of lips said, 'I want to be with you, thank you for feeling the same way.' The kiss felt _right _and the thought of, _Oh, she/he tastes more incredible than he/she smells._

Just like Bella, Vivian started to lose herself in the moment, her passion starting to rise, Edward pulled away chuckling, his voice a bit husky from their kiss.

"You, my dear are too tempting for words, but I'd rather save such activities when not so many witnesses are present. No boy should be allowed to look upon you when you look like this," he whispered stroking her cheek. Not complaining she rested her head on Edward's chest, like it was the softest pillow instead of smooth marble, storing away the thought that Edward wanted to partake in certain make out activities when people weren't around…

~!#$%^&**())(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()

"Is this really okay?" Jasper's voice was easily drowned out by the roaring music, but was easily heard by his petite pixie wife.

"And why would it not be?" she couldn't keep the smile off her face and it was hard for Jasper not to smile because of the feelings of happiness and contentment she radiated.

There was no way that she was telling him that a small part of her amusement was derived from the costume she had chosen for him. He wore a simple but equally expensive looking tux. The only indication that he was even wearing a costume was the headband with mouse ears on it. After what was Cinderella without her prince, fairy godmother, and one of her mouse friends? _Tonight you are not a monster. Tonight you are a woman and a princess. Brother, let her show you that you are not a creature to be feared but a man to be loved. _

Jasper was hesitant.

"Well after Bella, what if…" She entwined their fingers.

"Jasper, we all love and miss Bella but…I think she was placed in Edward's life to teach him how to be human again, even how to love, but I don't think she is his true love. Maybe Vivian is that for him. I think that Vivian will be the one to make his dead heart beat again."

Jasper jerked his head to stare at his wife. The words alone would just cause him to roll his eyes, but the strange thrilling excitement he felt coming off of her gave him pause for concern. What exactly did she mean by that? He would've contemplated it more but Alice had already begun walking towards the dance floor.

"Come on, it's time to break up those two love birds and have some real fun." Jasper sighed automatically following after his energetic little wife, dismissing her cryptic words.

~!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~

_Perfect. _It was the sole word to describe how she was feeling nestled in Edward's arms like she was something precious. It was like she was in a dream. _Please don't wake me up. _

"Alice, this had better be good." She could hear Edward's warning rumble against his chest. Vivian's eyes fluttered open. There before them was Alice and Jasper.

"Come now Edward, don't be so selfish. We want to have some fun with her too." Edward's grip on her tightened and she was reminded of a child who didn't want to share his favorite toy. She grinned. _Am I your favorite toy, Edward?_ Nothing was _verbally _said but after a moment, Edward sighed exclaiming, "fine," and loosening his grip so that she could turn in his arms. Leaning down, his sweet breath caressed her skin.

"She wants me to share you. I compromised by telling her that we would dance." Vivian's brow rose.

"Compromised?" Edward mistook her surprise for not wanting to dance and being volunteered for it.

"That is, if you want to. If you don't like to dance, I understand. I could show you."

"Whoa, hold on." While Edward's totally uncharacteristic insecurity was far more than adorable, she had to stop him right there.

"Who said I couldn't dance?" Michael Buble''s "Sway" started in the background.

Edward's mouth closed. He had assumed she was like Bella and abhorred this sort of thing. Again, he cursed himself for not being able to read her mind.

"The only question is…_Edward Cullen…" _ Vivian backed out of his arms and swung her hips once slowly like the most skilled seductress. Edward refused to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat and show the excitement that was building in him. _That girl…she's going to be the death of me._

"Is if _you_ can keep up…" Edward's predatory grin matched hers and once again the roles of prey and predator were blurred once again. Edward stepped towards her. _But then I have a feeling I'm going to like it. _

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I was sorely disappointed with the movie so this fic gives me hope lol. I would like ****ten reviews**** if possible. Thanks for reading! Later days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again, I want to foremost thank all of those who are reading this story. I want to say sorry for such a late update. It's just that college is a bit hectic and has really got to be my main priority. But don't fret! I love this story and I will finish it. So thank you for your continued support by reviewing and please enjoy this chapter. Again, your comments and ideas are more than welcome.**

_**Acceptance**_

___Perfection._ It was the perfect definition for the experience of her night. It was like a dream she didn't want to wake up from, because one tends to forget the majority of the content of the dream as time passes. No, this was like a movie, and unlike most dreams the clarity was remarkable.

Was that really her dancing the night away in Edward's arms, not a care in the world? The fresh memory replayed. Yes, by some unexplainable miracle, she was the luckiest girl in the world who had the privilege to be in Edward's embrace.

The warm feeling refused to leave her even now as the dance had come to a close. Vivian felt like a queen, a tired one, but a queen nonetheless on Edward's arm as he led her out of the gym. Both were content to be silent while Alice chattered away hand about not having this much fun in a _long_ time. The emphasis on the word long indicated that the length of time could very well mean decades. To be honest, Vivian wasn't really listening to Alice. She was just content to listen to the clacking of her stilettos against the sidewalk.

"So where did Jasper run off to?" Vivian was surprised to see her breath in the cool night air as she spoke. Alice shrugged.

"Oh, he went back home so that he could drop your car off at your house. Vivian immediately tensed.

"He what? But Alice, you've never been to my house. How does Jasper know how to get there?" The three stopped on the edge of the parking lot. Alice laughed sheepishly, which was reason enough to cause real terror.

"Well, I _saw_ Edward taking you home. Call it advanced Mapquest." She answered with a shrug. Vivian groaned. She had a feeling that being subjected to vampiric gifts was going to be a daily occurrence.

"What? Do you not _want_ to drive with me, Vivian?" _Great Moon. _His sweet breath was caressing the shell of her delicate ear. His seductive tone dripped like honey against her senses. Already, her mind was going fuzzy.

"Wha- no, it's just, if the Four find out before I can explain…"Her eyes implored for him to understand. Both of the Cullens nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll alert Jazz not to go too close to the house." Alice's voice turned mischievous.

"Now Edward, I think it's time for you to be polite and take the nice young lady home." Alice winked. Edward nodded mock severity on his features.

"Noted with care, Mrs. Hale. I'll be sure to take the young miss home right away." Vivian rolled her eyes at their playfulness. Really, what century were they in again? Still, the Cullen "siblings" were not deterred. Alice nodded her head slightly in approval.

"Very good then." The prim and proper façade faded in an instant.

"I'll see you two later. Don't worry; I'll _see_ the details for myself."

"_Goodbye _Alice," Edward stressed. Vivian's cheeks flamed. It was really embarrassing to know that Alice could _see_ every dirty little detail that was going to happen between her and Edward. _Great Moon what __**is**__ going to happen between me and Edward? _

The wolf princess was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize that Edward was slowly and gently leading her deeper into the parking lot. That is, until Edward stopped. A sleek jet black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish sat waiting before her. (Look this car up!, this car was supposed to be in twilight as the prom car.)

"Edward, what is this?" A smirk spread on the angel's face.

"A car?" His innocent tone made her eyes roll.

"Let me guess, this is one of your occasional splurges." Edward outright grinned.

"Touché." Vivian sighed and shrugged releasing his hand and walking at a leisurely pace to the passenger door…only to find Edward already waiting there for her and presently he was opening the door for her. Vivian's eyes widened but she quickly schooled her features into a nonchalant mask so that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her shocked. Too late. A smirk now shifted into a soft smile. Vivian returned the smile with one of her own.

"Thank you." With graceful ease, she seated herself on the expensive black leather. A soft click sounded as her door shut. Sure enough, as she looked over, Edward was already in the driver's seat. Vivian laughed.

"_Now_ you're just showing off." Edward gave her his infamous crooked grin and Vivian couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat.

"Maybe." His icy hand snaked over to cover hers.

"Maybe for you I want to." Even as fire spread across her cheeks, she dared to meet his gaze praying that sincerity resonated in his. Golden irises never wavered and her inner wolf howled in delight. _He really does like me!_

The vanquish purred like a great cat as it pulled out of the parking lot and onto slick night roads. The ride took place in enjoyable silence, and at some point Vivian had rolled down the dark tinted windows so she could feel the wind whip against her face. The pleasurable feelings of Edward's hand in hers and the feeling of the night air caused her eyes to slide shut in bliss. She didn't even notice how Edward rarely even looked at the road, his short phone call with Jasper for directions, or how the car was traveling at 150 miles per hour instead of 50. That is until when Vivian realized that a twenty minute ride had lasted only seven.

"How did we get here so fast?" Edward's brow quirked before he chuckled and he shook his head at her genuine confusion. _Definitely not like Bella._

"You enjoy speed don't you?" Vivian's eyes widened and she blushed her eyes turning downward to her lap. _Great Moon, I'm not that obvious am I?_ _He must think I'm some dog who likes to put their head out the window! _Vivian felt her chin being lifted.

"Please don't be embarrassed. I like that about you. It's…refreshing." Their eyes met and slowly the two were once again lost to the bliss of the other's lips.

Now was the time to cash in on one of those not so innocent kisses. Leaning across the seat, Vivian took advantage of the fact that Edward's eyes were closed and wove her fingers through silky bronze locks lightly scratching at his scalp and neck. Her bold move was rewarded with a surprised gasp before Vivian heard a low animalistic growl…and it wasn't from her.

She scarcely had time to think of it though before Edward's lips attacked hers once more with a fervor that made her gasp. _Great Moon…_ Words failed her as she felt the silk of his tongue slip past her lips as his hand stroked her cheek gently.

She was ready to show him through the dueling of their tongues that she liked and welcomed this more aggressive side when it came to his affection, when he abruptly pulled away from her so fast that it made her wonder if she had been kissing the angel in the first place.

She looked up panting to see Edward doing the same. _Great Moon, he looks __**so**__ sexy looking all disheveled like that. I wish I could tear that shirt from his back with my claws. _It was true. His hair and shirt were a bit messed from her attentions. Little did she know that since she was in the same condition, it had Edward panting, desperately grasping for any wisps of control. Her alluring scent really wasn't helping either. His eyes betrayed the lust he felt for her and hers reflected the impatient question of 'Why the heck did you stop?'

Her lips settled for, "I wasn't done kissing you yet." Edward chuckled as he regained complete control and smoothed out his hair and shirt.

"I wasn't either, but Jasper is." He muttered bitterly.

"Jasper!"

"Jasper can feel the emotions of others who are nearby…"

"Oh…" Vivian blushed scarlet. _It must be very…err…uncomfortable to be around her and Edward right now. _

"Normally, I would say it's payback, but he did drop off your car so…"

"Payback?" There was a lot to this Cullen. If one didn't watch closely, they would miss interesting secrets that maybe held the key to unlocking clues about the vampire's everyday life.

Edward smirked. _So she caught that…hmm…it seems all the women I'm interested in are quite sharp. I'll have to watch it, though it really didn't work with Bella. I have a feeling that Vivian will be no different. _

"Later. _Now _I'm going to be a good boyfriend and walk you to your door."

"Boyfriend?" Vivian's hazel eyes widened at the proclamation. Edward now appeared startled.

"Do you not want me to be?"

"No, I do! It's just…Edward I don't know." He was clearly confused.

"I know I'm not exactly a pro at this, but isn't meeting your family customary." Edward knew what this was really about. Vivian scoffed.

"Yeah, but me and my family _aren't_ human. The Four, they…who knows what they'll do if they find out you're with me." The angel's countenance morphed from insecure to fierce in an instant.

"I am _not afraid_ of those _boys._" In that moment, Edward looked every bit as terrifying as he wanted to be. His eyes bled black and his teeth gleamed in the dim light. Vivian undeterred turned her head away in shame.

"Maybe you should be." The comment angered Edward all the more and he showed it as he roughly jerked her so that she was looking at him once more, his jaw clenched.

"And you seem to forget that I am _not _some amorous teenage _human boy."_ Vivian was not afraid of his frighteningly deadly tone, her own voice rising in contrast.

"And you seem to forget that just because you are a vampire; it doesn't make you invincible against everything." Vivian's eyes glowed amber with emotion. Edward was struck silent by the sight. He had never seen anything like it in his existence.

"It's just…I won't let you be my fault too…" Her comment threw Edward so much that he didn't realize she was already getting out of the car. Vivian shut the care door and didn't flinch when she saw Edward waiting by the hood of the car. He was unnaturally slow even for a human as he approached her. She recognized the gesture for what it was. He was giving her time to walk away if she so desired it. Vivian sighed stopping before him. Even when he was angry, he was self-sacrificing.

"Vivian, do you want to be with me, yes or no, no strings attached?"

"Edward, you know I do…" Said boy placed a finger over her lips to stop her from saying anymore.

"And I want to be with you. So please…just let me. Everything else, we'll face it together." Edward lifted her chin up imploring her with his hypnotizing gaze for her to trust him. _How could I deny you? Darn that dazzling effect he has on me._ Vivian's shoulders sagged in surrender.

"Alright." Her whisper lacked all hope. Despite that Edward laughed and twirled her about in his arms. His giddiness was contagious, and Vivian was surprised at the giggles that leaked out.

"Alright but I apologize in advance for anything inappropriate, embarrassing, rude or evil that my family tries to pull on you." Edward laughed outright as hand in hand they walked up the dirt driveway towards the house. Meanwhile, in the background, Jasper drove the Vanquish away.

"You _really _don't think they'll like me do you?" His words were cheery but Vivian knew he had the same doubts as she did. Well, she always was a very bright girl. Ulf's growl cut into their happy conversation like a dagger. The four stood up on the white front porch, or more like two of them were crouched on the railing ready to strike.

"Step away from the _vampire_, Vivian." Feral growls erupted when instead of releasing him; Vivian clung to Edward all the more.

"No!" She shouted in protest. "He hasn't done anything wrong!" Willem and Finn were incredulous.

"Done anything wrong! Vivian he's a bloodsucker!" At that, the wolf princess could feel Edward tense beside her and she knew if she didn't say something quick, that even an angel like Edward would lose his temper. Not to mention she knew he was all to partial to the lie that he was a monster. With all of her heart, she vowed to change his way of thinking.

"And he is also our guest." Everyone looked up in shock to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"This boy is obviously important to Vivian, and as such should be treated with the greatest of respect. As for him being a vampire…as long as I am alpha female of this pack not one hair on his head will be harmed." All were stunned to see her eyes flare an ominous golden. Not one word of protest was offered up by the four, their gazes turned downward in submission, angry submission but subservience none the less. Vivian had been struck speechless. She had never seen Esme look so intimidating in her life.

~!#$%^&&*(()_(*&^%$!~!#$%^&&*()(*&^%$#!

_What's going on here? This whole situation is odd._ He had thought for sure that the matron of this family would despise him the most. The murderous thoughts of those four _degenerates _certainly proved his earlier reservations. Thoughts of, _I'll kill him, _or _Wait till I get my claws on him,' _permeated their thoughts.

So when the elder female, by the looks of it Vivian's mother, had appeared her eyes blazing a supernatural amber, he would admit he was flabbergasted beyond belief when instead of condemning him, her words became his protection. _Who is this woman?_ She was the leader, obviously, by the lack of violence from the teenage boys. _And she's…trying to protect me? _

Curious, Edward then turned his attention to this woman, _listening_ to find out what her intentions really were…Edward looked up, focusing on this woman and tuning out all the other voices to hear…nothing? Silence was the reward for his probing and Edward found himself deeply confused. _How is it that she can block me out too? _

Like she could read his mind, the elder blonde turned her attention directly to him, a light smirk gracing her lips. This caused Edward's eyes to widen. _Can she hear __**my**__ thoughts?_ In response, the woman spoke again.

"Why don't you guys go for a ride? I'd like to talk to Vivian and her special without any death threats." That went over like a lead balloon.

"What! Esme! What are you thinking? What if he tries to hurt you, or worse?" Edward glared. _I haven't done anything and yet they treat me like a criminal. If I didn't care about Vivian so much… _Esme rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine. Now go. It wasn't a request and I won't ask you again." Incredulous glares were given as well as a lot of grumbling, as the Four mounted their bikes and roared off into the night leaving two werewolves and one vampire.

"'Sorry 'bout that, the boys are pretty protective of me and Vivi. Won't you come inside?" Both Vivian and Edward were hesitant to move: Vivian because she had never seen her mother like this and Edward because he was wary of anyone who could shift from intense and powerfully intimidating to light and cheery within the span of two minutes.

It had taken him two years to get used to living with Alice…

But after a moment, the two walked hand in hand up the porch steps and into the house.

"Vivi, why don't you and your friend take a seat on the couch while I get some tea?" Vivian shook her head watching Esme like she was an alien rather than her mother. Edward sensed it too and it reflected in the way that silence reigned in the room. Edward felt every bit the awkward teenage boy as he sat hand in hand with Vivian on the couch. _How on earth do human adolescents do this?_

It was on this nervous thought that Esme returned to the living room, a steaming mug in her hand. She looked every bit the comfortable mother, what with her being clothed in that big fluffy sky blue robe. Upon her entering, Edward stood showing his impeccable manners that he had carried with him through the decades. The pleased the Gandillion matron and she smiled to show her pleasure.

"And what is your name, young man?" Esme was demure as she held out her hand to Edward. Vivian's earlier shock died instantly as she gagged.

"Mom, gross!" Edward smirked but gave it a quick chaste kiss nonetheless, and Esme giggled like a school girl.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." Vivian growled. _What the heck?! What is with her always trying to steal __**my boyfriends! **_She felt even more miserable when she saw Edward's smirk widen. _Darn his supernatural hearing! _

"Don't worry. I'm all yours." Edward said softly as he took his seat back by Vivian squeezing her hand gently. Vivian looked away hating the way her cheeks betrayed her by pinking. But on the inside she was squealing at his proclamation. Esme grinned outright. These two were so cute!

"So _Edward, _where did you meet my Vivian?" The wolf princess mentally groaned. The way she said his name so sickly sweet like that made her want to vomit, or send a nasty shiver down her spine. Vivian glared at her mother who promptly ignored her.

"Vivian and I have the same Chemistry class." There was no way he was telling her that the first time he met her daughter was in a night club where they shared their first kiss. Hopefully she wouldn't notice his little deception. Esme nodded like she was a sage.

"I see. I see. And how long have you been dating my daughter?"

"Mom!" Edward chuckled.

"It's alright. To be honest Ms. Gandillion, I asked for permission to court your daughter tonight." Esme's eyes lit with glee.

"Really? Well, as long as my baby's happy, then that's fine with me." Edward's eyes widened. _It can't be this simple._

"Surprised?" Again, Edward was grateful for the fact that he _couldn't_ blush.

"I apologize; I wasn't expecting you to be so accepting…of us…of me…of what I am." Esme became serious.

"True, your being a vampire _is_ a cause for concern as the boys illustrated earlier but you have to understand something." Esme's gaze shifted over to Vivian, and Edward read that there was a deep pain and concern for her daughter behind those hazel eyes. And for the life of him, Edward wished he could read her mind.

"Up until you came along, it seemed that the happiness in my daughter had all but died. I would never bar her from the angel who brought that happiness back to life." Edward looked over to Vivian and her wistful far off gaze said that, mentally she was a million miles away. _What happened to you, Vivian? Was it that human that caused this or something else?_ Edward thought as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"As for you being a vampire, I'm surprised that you don't remember me." The bold statement caught both of their attentions. Esme made eye contact with Edward once again. And then suddenly he could _hear _her. _Yes, I am very familiar with vampires and when they try to __**meddle**__ with me in their own special way. _

Edward's eyes widened to that of laughable proportions. _She knows I can read minds? She can block me out? But how? _It was weird. Normally, when he tried to listen to her, there was just nothing. It was like he was a normal human. But then…when she chose to…it was like the wall keeping him out had been torn down and he could finally hear again. In all of his existence, he had _never_ come across anything like this. Vivian however, missed the entire mental dialogue.

"Mom, you've _met_ Edward before?" Esme smiled easily and sipped her tea, a wistful look of remembrance on her face.

"Yes, this is not the first time I have met your peculiar golden eyed vampire. It occurred when your father and I were still living in Bucharest. At that time, Caius, a despicable vampire of the Volturri was hunting loup-garou."

"Volturri?" The word was foreign on Vivian's tongue. Edward's tone was solemn.

"The Volturri are the equivalent of royalty to vampires. They are the oldest and largest coven of vampires in the world. They act as guardians and police for all vampires." Vivian shook her head.

"I don't understand. Why would he want to hunt loup-garou?" Edward chuckled a mirthless laugh.

"A vampire by nature is a monster. Unrestrained, the pursuit of our pleasures can be horrifying to say the least." Vivian's eyes were sharp when she tightened her grip on his hand, now completely oblivious to her mother and the way she was just now taking note of their extravagant clothing.

"Now you listen to me, _Edward Cullen, _I don't want to ever hear you imply that you are a monster ever again. Do You hear me?" Vivian's eyes were piercing as she searched his amber ones for any kind of doubt. _How could he even think he was a monster when he has been nothing but an angel to me?_

Edward nodded once but Vivian was sad to realize that it was just a motion to appease her and that he really didn't believe it for himself. _I will change that._ She vowed. _You __**will**__ see yourself as __**good,**__ as __**worthy, **__someday._

"So _anyway…"_ Esme's exaggerated tone broke the heated staring contest and brought the attention back to her.

"Caius had come to Bucharest. Back then and now Bucharest is ruled by loup-garou, so word traveled fast of a vampire who was trying to hunt us all. We had our own "police" scouring the city for this Caius so that we might repay the kindness. However, this was difficult because like vampires, the most important rule to our way of life is not to be discovered by humans. So we were cautious, keeping a close eye out for those of ghastly pale skin and ruby colored eyes. Esme's eyes seemed to glaze over as if she was lost to the memory.

"It was a hot summer night and your father and I had decided to grace 'Club Moon,' with our presence." A light chuckle escaped her lips.

"Oh, I so enjoyed those nights. Your father and I could really make that club burn." Vivian winced in disgust. She really didn't need to think about her mom and dad like _that._

"Anyways, your father and I were dancing when I realized that Astrid had gone behind our backs and had managed to sneak into the club. I suppose even back then she was a troublemaker. Normally, I would just be annoyed with her behavior and scold her later but…then…I never expected for _him_ to be there, for _Caius _to be there. I'll never forget that moment as long as I live. Caius was…_so close, _and Astrid, she had no idea she was moving straight for him.

It was like I couldn't breathe as I broke out of your father's arms. But then I knew, _I knew _I wouldn't be able to make it to her in time. If Caius saw her, he would kill her. It was as simple as that. I was tearing through the crowd, though every inch I made seemed to make no difference. Caius was only feet away and no one could my scream.

Or perhaps someone could, because just as it seemed that Caius would spot her, these two angels appeared. One had golden hair and eyes and the other possessed bronze hair and eyes the most peculiar shade of orange. They appeared from nowhere and stopped her. 'What are they doing,' I thought. Weren't they vampires too? But those eyes? _What _were they?

They couldn't be vampires because they were leading Astrid _away_ from Caius. Despite my confusion, I raced toward them. And then if by magic, I was before them. The golden eyed angel had taken Astrid by the hand. I must've looked like a fool standing there panting and wide eyed. But…he was gracious. All he said was, 'I believe she belongs with you.'

They were going to let her live. They had saved Astrid! I don't think I've ever said thank you so many times in my whole life. And then the bronze angel said, 'Don't thank us. Protecting the innocent should be the priority of all no matter whom or what they are.'" Esme finished, her eyes pinning Edward like a dart, his eyes wide as saucers. He was at a loss for words.

"But how can you…that was…"

_Over a hundred years ago, I know. _It was her thoughts that answered him. Edward's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"But how?" Esme laughed like Edward had said something childish.

"And what, immortality is solely exclusive to vampires?" Her smile was kind. Vivian shook her head.

"Immortality? Mom, what the heck are you talking about?" Esme sighed. You could tell she _did not_ want to have this conversation with her daughter.

"Yes Vivi, I first met your Edward over one hundred years ago. Loup-garou gain immortality or cease to age once they have found their mate. However, that immortality is conditional. If the union of two mates is broken by the death of one, then the other will begin to age again until they find another mate. The reason I didn't tell you Vivian, was because I didn't want you to feel obligated to this pack anymore. I want you to be with someone you love, because really, what kind of life would you have without it?"

"Wise words indeed…"Edward was solemn and Vivian knew he was thinking about himself again. The contents of her mother's words would sink into comprehension later. Esme rose from her armchair and strode over until she was standing before Edward. Unexpectedly, and shocking both Edward and Vivian Esme leaned forward and embraced Edward.

"For saving Astrid and my most precious Vivian, you shall always have my eternal gratitude and favor, and will always be welcome in this house. Do you hear me young man, and yes I am old enough for me to call you that." Her embrace was warm and tight just like his Esme's, like a mom he could have now. She even smelled pleasantly of vanilla.

"Thank you." Edward replied genuinely. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be accepted so freely and just as he was; a vampire. Vivian and Esme treated him like he was something to be cherished and not a monster that most and even he would see himself as. Esme stood brushing invisible dust off her robe.

"Well enough with all of that heavy stuff. Tomas should be calling any minute now. I'll leave you two alone and Edward dear, stay as long as you want." Esme winked and strolled up to the stairs with her tea. Vivian was inwardly thanking her mom for the privacy when suddenly Esme stopped on the stairs.

"Oh, by the way, don't be _too loud… _'kay?" she said suggestively.

"Mom!" Vivian threw a couch pillow at the stairs and Esme just laughed and disappeared up the stairs. Surprisingly enough, Edward was laughing too. _What? Is the thought of being intimate with me, so laughable?_ To mask her insecurities, she just muttered.

"I really can't stand her sometimes." Edward just laughed all the more. Vivian scowled her displeasure. After his laugh, Edward rose from the couch and Vivian felt alarm settle in her heart.

"Well, I should probably get going…" Vivian panicked her pride and dignity as alpha flying out the window with impeccable speed.

"What? No!" Edward merely quirked a brow but Vivian could tell he was suppressing a smirk. She tried to regain her dignity by looking away and acting indifferent.

"It's just…I kind of…wanted you…to stay." Vivian murmured each word softer than the last. Her face betrayed her, her cheeks tinting pink. Because she was turned away, she was not able to watch Edward's expression melt until it was soft, his eyes holding warmth that naturally, his skin never could. _You don't have to be so guarded. Don't you know you don't have to ever hide from me? _With the same grace, he sank back down beside her.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to." He'd said the words once before and like then, he meant them with all of his being. Shyly, she turned to look at him, her eyes glittering with hope.

"Really?" _Silly girl…I'm not going anywhere…_

"Really." She hesitated a moment unsure of herself before rising from the couch.

"Well I…could show you around if you want." Her insecurity was cute but Edward knew that this wasn't truly Vivian. She was like a fire, wild and untamable, bringing warmth to all of those close to her. _So what is it that caused her insecurity?_

Edward pondered this as Vivian gave him a tour of the downstairs. On the outside, he appeared interested, nodding in all the right places and such, but really he was trying to unravel the mystery that was Vivian. _What was that her mother said? __**"Up until you came along, it seemed all the happiness in my daughter had all but died." **__What happened to you Vivian? Who or what broke your heart?_

Meanwhile, Vivian was too distracted by her nervous feelings to see the concern that had leaked out onto his features. The climax soared into reality when she led him up the stairs and down the hall.

He already knew where they were going.

Vivian's naturally alluring scent was growing stronger with every step. And like his scent, Vivian's scent triggered hunger in him, not a thirst, but an age old _hunger_ that he had never experienced before. _It's the same…the intensity, in which it affects me. _ And so he would have to manage this problem much the way he did Bella's scent. As much as he didn't want to, he stopped breathing.

Mentally, he sighed a breath of relief. The temptation wasn't so potent as her scent faded. Unfortunately, this meant he had a limited amount of speech. And so he would be forced to breathe again. He would just have to take this slow. This situation seemed easy, but therein laid the danger. It would be so easy to be carried away by the scent and after all the end result wasn't death. But it would be…_It would be the death of Vivian's happiness perhaps permanently if I took advantage of her so maliciously. I really would be a monster…_

But he couldn't think about that now. Vivian was opening the door to her room. He was smart to hold his breath; the breeze produced by opening the door surely would have been overwhelming.

It was bright. Her room was bright but not overly so. The reason behind this was because of the paint. It appeared that, on the far wall, she had painted a mural. It was of wolves all emerging from a tree line. Edward recognized one of the wolves as Vivian in her wolven pelt. _The other wolves must be Esme and those four idiots. _

"So uh…this is my room." Vivian stretched her arm out in a sweeping motion standing back to allow him entrance. _Thank goodness I cleaned my room before I left. _Vivian thought as Edward looked about the room.

"You like to paint." His tone was amused but seemingly happy at this new discovery. He looked over to an easel and blank canvas in the corner of her room.

"Yeah I love it. I don't know, it's really relaxing and at the risk of sounding corny, it lets me express myself." Edward shook his head and smiled.

"No it's okay, really. I understand. I think it's great that you're so talented." Vivian blushed.

"Thanks for the comment, but I'm really not all that great." Edward shook his head, insistent.

"No Vivian, you really are talented, the use of color and your brush strokes, you are talented." Vivian only blushed harder and crossed her arms across her chest. It quickly became uncomfortably silent as Edward was content to look around. It was unnerving to have this magnificent creature in her room looking over her personal belongings in front of her like this. It made her feel exposed and too vulnerable.

"Hey, do you mind if I go change out of this dress? Wouldn't want to ruin it. I think Alice would kill me." Edward's head turned slowly and she felt her cheeks flare as he gave it another long appreciative glance stopping at her legs once more for a prolonged period.

"And …there's the fact that my p.j.s' are much more comfortable." She knew she should feel smug for gaining that kind of response from Edward, but right now, her heart was beating a little too fast, and the urge to run was building with every second she stood still. She plastered a smile on her face and prayed he believed the half-truth.

It was true that she wanted to change into her pajamas. It would serve to calm her down and to finally act on the plan that was still developing in her mind. But the hidden truth was that she couldn't bear the scrutiny. _Don't look too close, because you might just break my heart, _she thought as she gathered the necessary clothes and quickly exited the room.

She exhaled deeply once she had reached the safety of a locked bathroom. _I'm such an idiot; getting Edward alone is what I wanted, right? So why is it I'm chickening out? Come on, Vivian get it together. _Nodding to herself and gathering her determination, Vivian quickly undressed and redressed, hanging her dress on one of the bathroom hooks.

She was quiet as she slipped out of the bathroom. _Alright, I can do this, and now for the next part of my plan._ She was nervous as she completed the first part of her next task. This had the potential to go very good or bad. It would all be up to Edward. She inhaled as she reentered her bedroom. Vivian was surprised and delighted to see Edward sitting on her bed.

"Welcome back," he greeted with an easy smile. _I can do this!_

"Miss me?" She was sure to use the flirty sort of breathy tone that boys couldn't seem to resist. And by the way he suddenly tensed and could only nod; she knew she had been successful. _Not laughing now, I see. _She knew that her black spaghetti strap top and tight cherry red cheer shorts could warrant a different reaction. Apparently, Edward had a thing for her legs…Mentally she smirked. The alpha wolf was back.

"I thought you might, that's why I brought you this," she said throwing something to him. Edward quirked a brow at the article of clothing in his hands. It was a pair of midnight blue guys Hollister sweat pants. To be honest, they were Willem's. She had bought them as a birthday present but Willem had vehemently refused saying that he "wasn't gonna wear sissy meat-boy pants." And as such the tag still lay attached to the pants.

"And what is this?" Her nerves flared up again.

"Well…I brought these so that you could be comfortable too. I know that suit can't be." Edward was about to protest that vampires weren't at all affected by the way clothes felt, but then died when he glanced over her form, unconsciously taking a breath and inhaling her scent.

_**DO IT! **_ His inner beast had returned and was now roaring at him to don the pants humorously enough. Though the rational Edward believed his baser nature just didn't want to deny the vixen before him. He was torn. _What do I do? Isn't this a little fast? I should…_His inner monster was sly and resurfaced.

_**What's the harm in it? All you're doing is putting on a pair of pants?**_

_Don't be naïve. She didn't give me a shirt. You know…_

_**So you're awfully presumptuous to think that something will happen just because you take **__your__** shirt off. Don't you think Vivian is overly familiar with male chests? She is a werewolf after all. She's seen a **__lot more__** than that.**_The monster snickered. Again, he was glad, very glad for the fact that he couldn't blush.

"Okay. I'll be right back then." Stiffly, he rose and exited the room leaving Vivian speechless and giddy. _Great Moon, I can't believe he's actually going to do it! _ Vivian climbed onto her bed, her heartbeat racing. _Oh my gosh, what do I do? Casual. That's it. Just be casual. If I don't Edward will notice and think something's up. _

So Vivian picked up her remote and turned on the small t.v. that was located on a dresser in the other corner of her room. Blankly, she stared at the television not really comprehending the images flashing across the screen. Her senses were heightened with her excitement and so it seemed like a gun fired when Edward returned a minute later, the door creaking open. Her eyes snapped to the door, and Vivian felt her mouth go dry.

Edward really was perfection, a marble Adonis. _Oh my gosh he…left his shirt off. _ For the first time, Vivian allowed her eyes to rake over his body His skin looked smooth and pale just like the rest of him. His shoulders were broad as is natural to all males. But unlike the majority of the population, it seemed that he had been carved from stone. His body was that of a soldier's, lean with chiseled muscle but not overly so like that of a pro-wrestler. Those abs…Vivian longed to run her claws or perhaps her tongue against them and purr. The sweatpants fit perfectly, riding a bit low on the hips showcasing the beginnings of the "v" that women die for.

An "ahem," came from the door and Vivian felt her cheeks flame. She had been caught staring openly and her lust was replaced by embarrassment. A smirk graced Edward's lips. Clearly he was amused and proud that he had such an effect on her.

"Sorry…about that…I…" Vivian wanted to crawl under a rock but Edward had crossed the room to her in a quarter of a second.

"Don't be embarrassed. This is all still very new to me. In fact, this is the second relationship I've ever been in. I'm still quite surprised that I can be a good boyfriend, that… you find me attractive…" Edward trailed off. _Oh I find you attractive…_

To prove how much, she rose from the bed as if she was in a trance. Her eyes hooded and Edward was losing himself to the spell of her scent and eyes. _Bella may have awakened you, but __**I**__ will be the one to make you __**burn…**_

Her fingers ghosted over his arms, and Vivian was pleased to feel him shiver under her fingertips. He remained still under her ministrations and her fingers made a trail until they rested lightly on his shoulders. Locking gazes with him, she raked her blunt human fingernails down to the middle of his chest in a scratch. In response he gasped and grabbed her hips, his eyes falling closed before slowly opening them to half mast. Repressing her smirk, she stepped closer into his embrace, her hands now ghosting up to his face. He knew what she wanted and was more than happy to comply by leaning down and captured her lips with his. This time he wasn't gentle, and Vivian was overjoyed. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled herself closer until her chest brushed his. She sighed in bliss at the contact of his skin against hers. He responded with a small growl which made her tingle. If she didn't know any better, she'd say there was a bit of loup-garou in him. _How I wish…_

This time there was no distractions as he sucked on her lower lip, asking for permission without words. Access granted, she sighed again in pleasure her lips parting only to feel the silk of his tongue slip in slowly. She ran her tongue against his in a slow sensual manner, and she felt his grip on her tighten. And then he mimicked the action, and her knees suddenly felt weak. Giving into instinct, she leaned back and he followed her, until she was lying on her back his arms cradling her, their lips never parting. How he could climb on the bed over her, eyes closed, she would never know but now she didn't care because, his lips had decided to leave hers and trail from her face down to her neck where he must have found a particularly favorite spot because he was sucking and nipping at the juncture of where the neck met the shoulder.

Vivian's hands threaded in his hair holding his head there.

"Oh Edward…" What she thought would encourage him, actually had the adverse effect. He stopped, his head hanging and panting heavily in exertion. Vivian opened her eyes in confusion.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Edward chuckled his voice still very husky and dark.

"Not at all…you do…everything right…" Sighing he crawled off of her and sat back against the headboard.

"So why…did you stop?" Edward groaned and he gave her a heated look.

"Vivian, you are quite the vixen but I don't want your mother to kill me when I've only been your boyfriend for a couple of hours. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so…forward, but it seems like I lose my head when it comes to you."

Vivian smiled and Edward vowed that no boy would ever see her like this, what with her hair and clothes all tousled and her eyes full of desire. The emerging possessive side of him agreed with the beast that this girl was his. Her sighs of pleasure would be his doing. _His._ He thought as he stroked her cheek.

Meanwhile, Vivian's spirits soared at his declaration.

"I really doubt she'd kill you, heck I think she's ready to adopt you." Edward grinned.

"Still, I'd like to not take the chance and wait till there isn't any super hearing in the house." Vivian rolled her eyes and sensed that there was something else he wasn't saying but she let it drop. Instead, she snuggled up next to his side. She was like his personal furnace and Edward felt her warmth begin to seep into him warming his skin to that of human temperature. Likewise, his skin was like a cool breeze cooling hers to a comfortable relaxing human temperature.

"I like what you said earlier," Vivian said as they leaned against the headboard, the t.v. humming in the background.

"Oh? And what was that?" She stroked his hand with her thumb.

"The part where you said you were my boyfriend." She was rewarded with his signature lopsided grin.

"And you'll never know how happy that I am." He paused for a moment.

"And as your boyfriend, there is something that's been bothering me. I don't mean to pry Vivian, but your mom said that it seemed that all of your happiness had died." He felt her tense and he turned so that his golden eyes were searching hers.

"Vivian, who or what was it that made you so sad."

"Why?" Her voice was already hoarse with grief. He was starting to regret bringing this up. He didn't want to cause her any more pain, and it was the reason he was asking.

"I…I just don't want to hurt you." Vivian's whole body began to tremble beneath his fingers alarming Edward immensely. He wished he could take the question back, but it was too late. And then she went still, exhaling deeply. Tear filled hazel eyes stared off into space.

"Aiden he…he murdered Gabriel…right in front of me."

**Please review! Tell me what you think and I'll try to update sooner. Later days…**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again, thank you so much for being patient with me. I just want to say that no matter what I will finish this story. I also want to thank everyone for their continued support I hope you like this chapter and please review. **

_**Unleashed**_

_It had happened again…_As she looked up into widened amber, Edward was once again incased in darkness. Instinctively, he knew which scene was about to play out, and for all the world, he wished that he had not asked her the question. Seeing Vivian in so much pain would have to be the penalty for his curiosity.

When sensory functioning returned to him, he was alarmed and was sorely tempted to act out on reflex. _Burning. _Everything around him was burning. From the looks of it, he was in some sort of house. The sounds created from the destruction were deafening.

The sickening realization was the truth that Vivian was somewhere immersed in all this chaos. And if by somehow his thoughts summoned her, Vivian came sprinting down the hall, combustion chasing after her. She was _fast; _not as fast as him, but she was definitely moving at a velocity that would strain the human eye to keep up with. In that instance, her supernatural abilities saved her, because mortal attempts would have been swallowed whole by the flames. Luckily, he was able to follow her.

His dead heart clenched as he watched Vivian leap through the flaming doorway. It was amazing how she made the death defying act look graceful and elegant At least…until she landed. Suddenly, he was standing on the porch with her. Apparently, the boards were weak and even with her light footing; her weight was too much sending her foot crashing through it. His heart lurched as a whimper of pain escaped her lips.

Repeatedly, she tried to pull her leg from its entrapment, only to wince and panic more when with every failed attempt. This "Vivian" was very aware of the perilous situation she was still very much apart of. One great burst of combustion would be her death sentence. With an abnormally sharp tug utilizing all of her supernatural strength, Edward even grimaced as he heard the familiar snap of her bone as she finally freed her leg from its wooden prison.

Edward felt utterly useless as he watched Vivian use her little remaining strength to drag herself off the burning porch and a few feet onto the front yard.

"Still looking pathetic, I see." Sharp, irate amber and wounded honey looked up in shock to see a familiar face before them. Edward's eyes widened in disbelief for a fraction of a second; before bleeding ebony and narrowing dangerously. The monster in him roared at the sight of him. It was that whelp! It was the gangly boy who _threw_ his mug at Vivian when she revealed her true form to him. A rumbling growl erupted from behind clenched bared teeth. _What is __**he **__doing here?_

_**Aiden…he…he killed Gabriel right in front of me. **_

_Surely __**this**__ couldn't be Aiden, could it?_ The boy appeared physically weaker than in her previous memory. His skin had grown pale and dark circles lined the bottom of his eyes, giving him an almost vampiric appearance. He had also lost a significant amount of weight, the bones of his joints visually much more prominent. His clothes engulfed him and struggled to stay on his body. The boy would have looked utterly ridiculous if it weren't for the fact that he held a gun in one hand. There was no doubt in Vivian or Edward's mind that it was _silver _bullets that loaded his weapon of choice.

"A-aiden!" Vivian wheezed coughing from the smoke that had accumulated in her lungs.

He didn't answer her, merely continually looking at her like a bug that needed to be squashed. Edward was struggling with the impulse to snap the boy in half or a number of other inventive twisted schemes. The only thing tethering him to reason was the fact the he couldn't harm the boy. His growls however indicated that he was _not_ ok with this.

"A..Aiden d…did _you_ do this?" Her tone belayed her disbelief. Aiden's head cocked to the side.

"Well…of course I did." His casual tone and the careless way he surveyed the devastation that was Vivian's home, made Edward roar. Hot tears cascaded down soot covered cheeks.

"But- but why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's simple, Vivian. It's because _you_ are a monster, and monsters don't deserve to live." Vivian's eyes widened when he lifted the gun and pointed it directly at her. It was hard for Edward not to panic, even knowing that this was a past memory. Suddenly a blur collided with Aiden knocking them both to the ground.

"Gabriel!" Vivian's shout surprised her amber eyed watcher. So this was Gabriel. The loup-garou alpha possessed a strong muscular build, shaggy chocolate locks and fierce icy blue eyes.

"She is _not_ a monster!"

Edward was shocked as Gabriel bared his fangs in Aiden's face. The vampire stood in awe. This was Vivian's protector. It was easy to see now with a heavy realization. Gabriel was most obviously her beloved lover. He recognized the same possessive passion that shone clearly in Gariel's gaze as in his own.

"For what you have done, I should kill you where you lay." Gabriel's voice was more animalistic than man. Edward watched in fascination as razor sharp claws grew adorning his five fingers. _What control! He can focus the transformation to certain parts of himself._ With a quick slash of his claws, five deep gashes were sliced across Aiden's abdomen. The boy squealed out in pain. Gabriel stood disgust on his features as he watched Aiden writhe.

"May you death be slow, for all that you have done." Tuning out his screams, Gabriel began jogging to Vivian's side. It was then that the environment seemed to slow in epic proportions. With his vampiric sight, Edward was privy to every detail. It was in the way Aiden miraculously was able to reach over and grab his discarded gun. It was in the way Gabriel's brows creased in confusion as terror filled Vivian's eyes. And it was in the way that Vivian's horrified scream was drowned out by the all encompassing sound of a gun firing.

Edward wished with all of his being that the memory would end. He didn't want to watch now as Gabriel's white tank top quickly was soaked in blood.

"GABRIEL!" The silence was shattered with her blood curdling scream, as Gabriel dropped to his knees. Disregarding her pain, Edward watched she hobbled the rest of the distance and cradled Gabriel to her.

Edward's eyes closed. Gabriel was dying. The bullet had to be silver, what with the way he was bleeding so extensively. He was intruding on a private moment, he knew. No one else should witness this. This was Vivian's private meeting, her last living memory of Gabriel. It pained him to see her like this. Love shouldn't be stolen away from such a wonderful woman. It was no wonder she was so upset when she had inquired about Gabriel. The urge to kick himself was becoming overwhelming. His punishment would be to watch. Vivian and Gabriel were mere feet from him.

"Gabe! Come on Gabriel! You're going to be alright you're…Moon! Where are the others?! Don't worry…" Gabriel stopped her desperate ramblings with a shaky finger to her lips, inadvertently staining them with his blood.

"That's enough princess wolf." Vivian complied, her eyes still pouring tears.

"Now…you and I both know that I don't have much time left." Vivian's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but with a weak pointed glare from her mate to be, she was silenced. Gabriel's eyes were fluttering now and Edward watched as Vivian was failing to contain her choked sobs.

"Listen to me, Vivian. I want…I want you to be happy. Find someone to protect you. You need it. This is…not the end. I want you and the pack to be happy. Baby…I…know…you can do…it…I'll always…love you…know that…I'll always…love you…know that…I'll always…

It was then that he mumbled something incoherent as his eyes fell closed, his chest heaving slowly only a few more times before stilling. Vivian's howls of pain and loss echoed through the air, never once noticing that Aiden was nowhere in sight…

But Edward was too. He was too in shock to comprehend anything else around him. _**Protect her…She needs you…**_The voice he had heard in the classroom…it was Gabriel's? But…that was…impossible, right? _How could I __**hear**__ someone who's dead?_ Still hearing him speak to Vivian, it became so clear that it was _Gabriel_ who was telling him to protect her. _But why? Why me? Why not one of her pack? How could he…_ Questions like these plagued him even as the memory ended and he was saturated in the darkness once more.

But when light returned to his vision and seeing Vivian sitting there puffy eyed and vulnerable, all his questions melted away. All of the uncertainties didn't matter. Not when everything was so transparent. Vivian _did_ need him, and so he would protect her, love her, cherish her. He must have been meant to if Gabriel had appointed him to be his successor. He would question why him and not Gabriel later.

"Did you…_see _that?" Vivian's uncertainty made Edward want to cringe. Her eyes easily conveyed her heartbreak. So, it was only through breaking eye contact that he was able to nod. But upon hearing her barely audible sobs, he gathered her into his lap, letting her cry on his shoulder. He didn't offer words, simply listening to her and rubbing her back. This continued for twenty minutes. The wolf princess cursed herself as she finally regained her composure. _My first date with Edward and I ball like a pup…Great, he'll be running for the hills. _

"I must look pathetic to you," she hiccupped hoarsely. Her mascara had run and her eyes were red and puffy from the abuse of her hands furiously wiping away her tears. Edward smiled genuinely shaking his head.

"No, you look beautiful," he whispered while stroking her hair. Immensely grateful for his sincerity, Vivian rested her head back on Edward's shoulder, a long yawn billowing from her lips. Edward chuckled.

"It seems that I've kept you up past your bed time." He was right, of course, the day had been vastly over stimulating and now it was catching up with her.

"But I'm not sleepy." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who can barely keep her eyes open." Vivian shook her head and was about to protest when she yawned again. Her head and shoulders slumped in defeat, her hair creating a blonde curtain covering her face.

"I…I don't want you to go…"she muttered. Edward smiled softly and laid back pulling the comforter and sheets up around them.

"I'm not going anywhere." She snuggled closer to him so that now he was spooning against her.

"Promise?"

"Yes," he whispered placing a kiss to her temple.

"Mmmm..ok..g'night, Edward." Wishing he could journey with her to the land of dreams he breathed.

"Good night little wolf."

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##!~!#$%^^&&*()(*&&^%$$#!~

Annoying rays of sunlight woke Vivian from her slumber. It really was a shame too. She was having the most delightful dream about her and Edward and the dance. _Mmm, I feel so…good. _ Normally, her sheets would have been thrown off herdue to her immense body heat, but for some reason, she was nestled in some cozy cocoon.

"Sleep well?" A soft velvety voice breathed against her ear. For a moment, Vivian went rigid as a board but then relaxed as a warm hand kneaded her hip. _Oh that's right…Edward stayed with me last night. _Slowly, she turned over in his arms, to come face to face with dark amber.

"Mmm yes, good morning." Edward mentally groaned. _Even unconsciously she's a temptress. _Her brows furrowed as her vision cleared.

"Edward you're…so warm." It was true. His hands and his cheeks, they weren't icy, but instead possessed a human warmth.

"Well, what with my personal furnace, how could I not be? I must say though; it does feel awfully nice." Vivian grinned, happy but a bit embarrassed. However, this embarrassment died as she caught sight of Edward staring at her lips. _Now that's more like it. _She thought as she leaned in for an early morning make out session. It didn't get too heated due to the fact that Esme was already up, and although they were asleep, the Four were now home. It was a sheer stroke of luck that they didn't realize that Edward was there. Vivian pouted as he pulled away, now hovering over her.

"Come over today." Vivian's brows furrowed in confusion at his husky suggestion. It was, after all, still hard to think rationally when Edward was so close to her.

"What?" Edward smiled at her antics.

"I want you to come over to my house. I got to meet your family. I want you to meet mine." _It's not fair. He's playing dirty rubbing my arms like that. _

"Edward, I don't know…"

"What's to know? Alice loves you and the rest of my family is dying to meet you." Vivian caught the micro expression he showcased. There was something he wasn't telling her… something he was _lying_ about. But with the way he was looking at her now with desperate hope, Vivian couldn't help but give in to him.

"Oh alright…" Edward lit up like a child at Christmas time.

"Great, then it's settled. I'll just call to confirm with Alice." Edward was now sitting up but Vivian caught his arm.

"What do you mean, 'confirm with Alice?" She gave him a pointed look, already piecing together what had happened. _Busted._ And the guilty look on Edward's face proved it. He scratched the back of his neck looking very much like the seventeen year old humans mistook him to be. _Don't give in to him just because he looks really cute right now._

"Well, when you were sleeping last night, Alice dropped by and gave me these, saying that I probably shouldn't bring you over wearing the same clothes as I did last night," he said sheepishly pointing to a pile of fresh neatly folded clothes. Vivian totally bypassed the second half of his statement in favor of saying…

"What! Alice came here?" Again, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, not technically in _here_, she just handed my clothes to me through the window. _She saw…_

"Alice is _never _going to let me live this down." A cooling hand touched her cheek.

"You won't have to go through it alone." His innocent demeanor had vanished, and she sensed that his statement had a double meaning. Secretly grateful, Vivian rolled her eyes deciding to be playful.

"Mmm…I don't know. I think you deserve a punishment for sneaking around like that." Her hazel eyes lit with mischief arousing his desire.

"And what would that be, my mistress…" _Great Moon, he sounded so sexy just then._ He was using that low husky tone of his. _Talk about the ultimate dazzling effect._

"I think…you should be banned from wearing a shirt all day," she whispered as sheslowly ran her fingers down his marble bare chest. Her reward was a low hiss of pleasure from behind clenched teeth, as her blunt nails gave a light scratch. He caught her hands at his lower abdomen. Already she was having an effect on a certain part of his anatomy as well as testing his control. His cool breath was on her neck.

"Nice try, but I think that a compromise is in order." She gasped as velvety soft lips bent down and caressed her neck. _Oh my…_All coherent thought was pretty much rendered void after that. _What was I supposed to say again?_ His lips felt exquisite on her skin, and her whole body went into a slow heat rise. Her fingers tangled in his har while the other lightly scratched the back of his neck. She found herself pinned on the bed once more.

"I…oh…_Edward…" _Once again, his name was the trigger and he pulled away from her. _I have got to quit saying his name! _He was panting.

"Every night…when I'm with you…I'll just wear the sweat pants." It took a minute, for her brain to function again. But as it did, she smirked.

"Deal. To be honest, I think you should be sneaky more often." Edward smirked leaning down to capture her lips again.

~!#$$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%%^&*()(*&^%$#!~

Ten minutes later found them both dressed and heading out in Vivian's black mustang. That is, of course, after Vivian ate a mostly meat centered breakfast. All the while, she tuned out Esme's giggles and her knowing glances that she shot at both her and Edward. And bless him. Edward sat there enduring it all, even with a smile on his face. To be honest, she thought he was just amazed at the amounts of meat that she and her mother were consuming. She sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't be disgusted by her. Apparently, he wasn't as he answered Esme casually that they were going to visit his family today and that in fact his "mother's" name was Esme too. Esme had grinned stating…

"Well, great moms are named alike." Vivian had rolled her eyes at the dorky comment.

Now she wished for the comfort of her mother's proximity as she sat in front of the Cullen fortress. She shouldn't have driven so fast but it was impossible not to, not when you realize that your boyfriend is a police detector. Life was so carefree. _"Well, I don't practice Santeria; I ain't got no crystal ball…" _Could life really be this _normal_? It felt so nice softly singing along with Sublime while Edward moved his head slightly to the beat. It was like they were both human. Vivian cherished these moments especially when she caught Edward singing along too. It was so undignified of him…but still it made him sexy. They had exchanged laughs and blared the music through rolled down windows. Now these moments seemed a million miles away as they sat in her silent car.

"Vivian, breathe. Don't worry; you're going to be great." Vivian groaned and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I hope you're right. It's just… I really want them to like me. I haven't had the greatest luck in the past with relationships, so I really want the people who are close to you to like me." With reluctance, she opened up the car door to hear another door shut and then see Edward before her holding out his hand to her.

"Come on, they can't know you're great if they don't meet you." Vivian sighed and took his hand. She prayed that he would ignore the fact that she was trembling. The walk up to the house was cast in foreboding silence. That is, until Edward opened the door and a squealing raven pixie haired vampire came flying out of it.

"Vivian!" Alice launched herself right into Vivian's unsuspecting arms. _Talk about feeling like you just got hit by a brick…_

"Long time no see." Vivian smirked as Alice pulled away. A Cheshire grin spread on Alice's cherub features.

"Oh but it has been. We have a _lot_ to talk about…like finding _my _brother in _your_ be…"

"_Alice…that's enough." _Edward growled. Vivian still couldn't help herself from turning scarlet. It was partially due to Alice's insinuation and then the other part was the effects of Edward growling. Her inner wolf purred every time he did that. Alice still grinned and mouthed "later" to Vivian.

"Vivian, I believe you remember Jasper." Vivian looked up in surprise to see Jasper standing a few feet inside the entrance. He wore no expression making the wolf princess all the more nervous. _Well, here goes something. _Steeling her nerves, she slowly but purposely strode up to him and then held out her hand smiling genuinely.

"Hi, I'm Vivian. I've heard wonderful things about you from Alice. It's good to meet you." It was odd how suddenly she was flooded by a foreign sense of calm, as a small smile was reflected on Jasper's face.

"Likewise. Alice is very fond of you." Realizing it was _Jasper_ who was calming her, her grin grew.

"Oh, and thank you last night for dropping off my car." Jasper shrugged and in that moment, he seemed _so_ _human…_so at ease.

"Anytime."

"Oh Edward! You're back!" Vivian watched as two more outrageously beautiful people come strolling down the stairs. Vivian was amazed by the movement. Their strides were so graceful. It gave the illusion that they were floating. This couple looked as if they were in their early twenties. The young woman immediately embraced Edward in a tight bear hug while the man clapped him on the back.

Vivian smiled at the warm scene. Edward had explained that Esme and Carlisle weren't his actual biological parents. _Wow, you wouldn't know it with the way they interact. To think vampires can actually be…friendly. _ Despite her feelings, her inner wolf was constantly on alert.

"Vivian, I'd like you to meet my Esme and Carlisle, my parents. The two beamed at his comment and Esme glided over to her.

"Oh Edward, she's lovely." Esme stopped a foot in front of her. She could sense her uncertainty and spread her arms open in a hug. Esme's facials lit apparently ecstatic at the acceptance. Embracing Esme was like hugging a cold statue, but she really didn't mind. Seconds after, Carlisle shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Vivian." The teenager in question blushed.

"And it's great to meet all of you. I'm honored that you'd have me over." Vivian slightly bowed to show her respect.

"Edward!" A loud booming voice called. Vivian saw a burly brown haired vampire come jogging in from the kitchen.

"Hey! It's you! You're the girl from that club." Her eyes flew open wide at the comment. Adoptive vampire parents or not, she didn't think that they would think very highly of her if Edward met her at a night club. She wasn't _that_ kind of girl. Edward agreed with this as he growled.

"Don't you mean the _werewolf_ from the club?" sneered a bell-like voice belonging to a new blonde vampire as she walked in behind him.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded appalled at her behavior. Edward's growl grew louder and Vivian started to panic. Her visit had plummeted. Anxious hazel eyes jumped from one pale face to another.

"It doesn't matter where they met. I'm sure you're a wonderful girl." Carlisle reassured locking gazes with her.

"But can she do tricks?" Rosalie's next insult earned a growl from Alice. Edward was livid.

"Rosalie, _so help me…"_

"Edward, Alice, why don't you be dears and show Vivian the back yard." Esme was always the peacemaker. Edward didn't say a word but guided the now stunned Vivian through the house with Alice and Jasper right on their heels. Through the haze, Vivian caught the glare between Edward and Rosalie that she knew communicated much more than was let on.

"Don't mind Rose, she's just a little…uh…temperamental today." Vivian's brows creased.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Alice snorted.

"Please. Rosalie's probably just jealous that Edward finds you more attractive than her, right Edward?" She was disturbed by the fact that Edward didn't answer. _Alice can't possibly be __**right**__, can she? Rosalie's like…wow and is that really a reason to hate me even if such a ludicrous possibility was feasible. _

"She did bring up an interesting point though." Everyone snapped their attention to Jasper.

"And what would _that _be?" Edward inquired icily. His grip on her hand tightened almost painfully. Jasper sighed.

"Don't be so defensive, Edward. I was only saying that we all are curious as to what Vivian's abilities entail." The girl in question's brow quirked.

"My…abilities? Like what?" Edward looked wary.

"He means as a werewolf. He wants to know if you have any supernatural abilities other then the ability to change into a wolf." Vivian was pensive.

"Well, I don't really know. I know I'm stronger, faster, and have more heightened senses than humans, but I haven't ever, you know, _tried_ to look for any other abilities."

Jasper nodded.

"Because you've never had to rely on them." Edward's eyes suddenly went wide.

"No! Absolutely not!" Her bronze haired boyfriend now stood protectively in front of her. Vivian saw comprehension dawn in Alice's eyes and she looked torn in her decision.

"What? What is it? Edward,_ tell_ me." The werewolf hated being left out of the loop. Edward's eyes were fiercely locked upon hers. She could tell that her vampire severely objected to whatever Jasper's thoughts were.

"Please Edward; it can't hurt just to tell me. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Edward's gaze narrowed and for a moment she thought the conversation was closed for discussion, when Edward bit out.

"He wants to spar with you, to see if you have any abilities that you haven't discovered. It's basically to see if you're dangerous to _vampires._" The word, 'vampire' was spat in disgust. Everyone waited in silence as Vivian mulled it over. Finally, she looked up with a shaky smile on her face.

"Alright. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I trust you so…" Edward looked incredulous and ready to protest. It was Alice who actually interjected.

"Jazz, are you sure this is ok, will you…"

"Yes…It's easy being around her. She doesn't…appeal to me…_that_ way in the least." Alice nodded though Edward still looked uncertain. Vivian rested her head on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Edward, please don't worry. _Nothing_ is going to happen. Besides, you'll be right here to protect me, right?" Amber softened but anxiety still shone in his eyes and suddenly she found herself locked in a passionate kiss. She reassured him by responding.

"Alright."

Five minutes later found Vivian standing opposite Jasper, a few feet between them with Alice and Edward watching carefully on the sidelines.

"Ready?" Jasper asked dropping into position. Vivian nodded tensing into a defensive position herself.

"Begin." That was her only warning as Jasper charged right at her. _He moves so fast! I can't see his movements! _At the last possible moment she was able to dodge. The perilous dance continued with a sequence of punches and kicks. Always on defense, Vivian could barely keep up, never able to launch an offensive of her own. To the human eye, though, Jasper and Vivian were just a blur.

"She's incredible!" Alice whispered in awe. Edward didn't respond, only monitoring Jasper's thoughts for any warnings of disaster. Because of their concentration, it was too late to see the blonde speeding blur aimed directly at Vivian's back. Screams of, "Rosalie, no!" were muted as pale hands were perilously inches from Vivian's neck.

But something truly unexpected occurred. Jasper was able to watch how Vivian's eyes unconsciously flared golden and then it was like _she_ reached a whole new speed. With a swift kick to the abdomen, Jasper was sent hurtling into a nearby tree, splintering it in half. Then, in a fluid motion, Vivian spun, her arm spread out in front of her.

A scream echoed seconds later, from Rosalie. When the dust cleared, Vivian stood panting, her eyes still glowing, ten claws neatly adorning each finger all of which were coated…in blood. A few feet away, Rosalie crouched cradling the stump that was left of her arm, oddly enough, blood trickling from it. A yard away from her was the eerie forearm, whose fingers were still moving. The Cullens all stood in shock. That is, until Emmet stormed out to his fallen mate's side.

"What have you done to my wife, you filthy dog!" Emmet roared and charged at Vivian, whose comprehension had just returned to her. Horror stricken, she was unable to move. Emmet's words echoed in her ears. _What have I done? I…I really am a monster…_

_A filthy dog…_

She didn't flinch as Emmet's fist came flying at her face, his teeth bared. He was coming to kill her.

_It's alright. I deserve this. _

She closed now hazel eyes preparing for her fate. Seconds passed and the impact never came. Only a vicious growl was heard. She cracked her eye open to see _Edward_ standing in front of her, catching and stopping Emmet's fist with one hand. She could see Emmet's shocked face. What she couldn't see was how Edward's teeth were bared and though his eyes were like honey, the pupils had slit like a cat's, or perhaps something more sinister. The chains had been strained and broken. The monster had been unleashed…

**Yeah, a lot to think about. I'm taking some liberties with this story. It's not going to be too out of control so don't worry. Next time will be in primarily Edward's point of view. And fyi I love writing Edward's monster. He's so naughty and fun hehe. So tell me what you think, and REVIEW. I love them. Until next time, later days…**


End file.
